


Staking Claim

by Bluerose161



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bill and Will are twin brothers, Bill is 18, Bill is a Senior, Bill is an alpha, Dipper is 16, Dipper is a junior, Dipper is a model, Dipper may not be like his normal character, Eventual Smut, Female Alphas can get their omegas pregnant, Ford is like Dippers dad, Getting Together, I got inspired, I have read too many Omegaverse stories, M/M, Mabel is an alpha, Masochism, Omegaverse, People can growl and do slightly animal stuff, Rejection of omega beliefs and systems, Rejection towards biology, Sadism, Sassy Dipper Gleeful, Sexual Harrassment, Slight nontraditional Alpha/beta/omega dynamics, Slow Burn, Some one sided likings to Dipper happen in the story, This is in a highschool, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Will is a Mess, Will is a beta, a/o/b dynamics, because I can't help it, bill is rich, don't ask how, slight submission, sorry about that, underage smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Bill is a beloved Alpha around the school. Every omega around is eager to talk to him or maybe even become his, to be the one to accept his teeth and accept him as their one and only. Though, instead of all the willing participants of the school, he looks to the one person who completely drives all alphas crazy. The one who wants to stay single but at the same time loves the attention he gets from people who gawk at his charm and beauty.Dipper Gleeful is a complete tease. He taunts the school, dressing in provocative clothing, his scent is intoxicating, and he's drop-dead gorgeous. Atop of his unbelievable intelligence, he is also very manipulative, using the alphas around him for his ploys of social climbing for the high life he rides with riches of his parents and protective alpha sister.The other omegas call him an attention whore, the betas think he pushes back his rightful place in the hierarchy of society, the alphas feel lust when he walks by from the rolling scent, and many try to get handsy, failing from his sister always by his side. And Bill is no exception to his fellow alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call Dipper Gleeful Mason since it sounds more sophisticated. Also, check out OnlyOurHands book called Collision of Stars as its what inspired this one the most.

Bill was leaning back against a locker boredly, scrolling mindlessly on his phone as his brother beside him rambled on about what his schedule was. Band practice, what he was going to do in science, things of that nature. He was a bit annoyed of how his brother always seemed to fill space with talking- like he couldn't just keep a peaceful moment in his life without starting to get jittery and awkward and feeling the need to fill gaps of silence with just talking. He found it better than a pregnant silence. Though, to be fair, the whole hallway was bustling with commotion. People going to their lockers and cliques of friends to hang out until the absolute necessity, some stopping by classes early to get something, or maybe finish a late assignment. Plus, many of the alphas preferred to be out in the hall until the angel sent from hell graced the halls, that being Mason Gleeful.

Mason Gleeful was an infamous known Omega around the school, always being accompanied by his younger twin sister, Mabel Gleeful. The two were found rarely apparent. Though, who could blame her for hovering her sibling, when every Alpha would take the advantage to sink their teeth in his delicate snow-white skin? Every single Alpha was infatuated with the boy, and even some that were already taken wanted a bite of him. There were even betas, like his brother, who wanted to worship the very ground that the omega stood on. He was a mass manipulator, smart and beautiful. Unlike many of the other Omegas, that was a bit too eager to go and find their Alpha and get taken care of, Mason completely broke that stereotype. It was said he was homeschool raised by his Alpha scientist great uncle Stanford Gleeful, and from the difference in learning to normal omega education is what made him want to stay single. The kid would make a perfect alpha but seemed trapped in an omegas body, so they took it to its full graces of getting what he wanted.

It was always his smell that flooded the room before he came in. It wasn't like it was disgusting, it was heaven. It smelled of some mixed chai spice, always being so full of life and zest yet held the lush sweetness of honey underneath in silk undertones. Bill never could get tired of that radiating smell, and he had no clue how it was so strong as if the boy never had a suppressant in his life. Though to be fair, many doctors said taking them did always dull down the effects of their smell when patients weaned off them, so many he just used weak ones. He had no clue, but all Bill knew was that he was addicted to that chai scent, and nothing seemed to compare with the other omegas in the school.

Soon enough, the boy of the hour was in view and dressed beautifully as always. Instead of wearing bright colors like normal Omegas, he settled for more dark clothes. He wore some black shorts with navy blue stockings, a long sleeve shirt that instead of hugging his neck as many others did for the safety, his was completely exposed proudly. His shoulders were also shown, seems to only add to the temptation of people wanting to see their mark forever branded on his skin, that with how it looked now didn't hold a single imperfection aside from the soft dusting of freckles he owned. The shirt was stripped with the same navy blue and black he wore for shorts and stockings, which suited his deep icy eyes and chocolate-colored hair. His hair was probably one of Bill's favorites things to look at it of the boy, it fell in soft curls around his head, yet was shaped in a way that made sure you could see the proud stamp of the stars on his forehead.

Mabel walked beside her brother, having her hands folded behind her back and glaring around, seeming like her brother's bodyguard. She was also beautiful, but she was an alpha so definitely not Bills type. She had soft brown hair, long and straight that fell across her body to her waist. She had blue eyes, but they weren't as intense as her twin, being more sapphire and soft than his icy and cold ones. She wore similar colors to him, just her blues were more light to turquoise, with a turtleneck sweater with leggings and soft heals that clicked the ground each step she took beside the shorter brunette. Even if she wasn't that much taller than him, she was a kickass who could even knock the wind out of Bill. People knew better than to mess with him with her around, and even then they shared all his classes with her, so no one had time alone with the rebellious omega.

He stopped walking when he spotted Bill, smiling at him and his brother "Well, well, the Cipher twins. Get into any havoc lately?" Mason loved to talk to Bill, which didn't help his urges to just tackle him to the floor. It was like he could just tell how crazy he drove the blonde by looking at him, and seemed amused by watching how Will would almost faint in awe from the radiating omega before them. Mabel stopped and stood by them, the hallway still talkative with a few people taking stares at the twins, and others talking about them. Bill chuckled in amusement, giving a playful shrug "What can I say, havoc is what I love to do." he leaned closer, whispering in Mason's ear "I put super glue on the principal's laptop keys." the boy let out a laugh, giving a push to Bill to get some distance "Same old, same old." he took a look to the other sibling, who was staring at him. He gave his charming smile and said "I'm honored by the awe Will, but you always seem so talkative when I'm not around." the male squeaked, quickly shaking his hands in front of him "I-I don't me-mean anything b-b-bad! I j-just don't want t-to upset you!" Mason hummed, reaching up and bopping his nose, making Will melt to the touch "Stay adorable like that, would you?" "Uuuuuuh-huuuuh." he hummed out, seeming drunk off the single touch and giving a lovestruck look.

Mason rolled his eyes, walking off with his sister to his locker, having small talk with her as they both went into their lockers. Bill looked to his brother, who still was in the same position "Will... William, snap out of it." his brother blinked, putting a hand over his nose "I am never washing my face ever again." the blonde laughed, shaking his head "You'll just get yourself acne that way, and I don't think the lovely Dipper would like that." Dipper was an unused nickname for Mason, only people he was sort of close with or talked to normally were allowed to use it. Bill and Will were one of the lucky ones since the short brunette always tolerated their presence. He found the amusement in making his brother a goopy mess and Bill a flirt freak when they talked. Though, as much as Bill would love to just take that soft, pale skin and sink his teeth in and pound that boy to oblivion, there was the problem of his brother. Will had an insane crush on the brunette. Unlike many betas, he found it super awesome how Mason broke omega stereotypes wherever he could, but he wished the kid would want someone. If he did, then Will probably would've been at his hand and foot, on his knees begging the god on earth for a date.

It wasn't like Will was unattractive, but not the type he would think Mason would go for. He was lanky and tall, having tan skin like Bill with raven hair. He wore very neat clothes, looking like a little businessman wherever he went, professional and wise. Though, that all went to a mind goop whenever Mason got around, once he was around Will, then he became a lovestruck teen who just would listen to the angelic voice and look like he smoked a massive joint. Meanwhile, Bill had a much stronger build than his sibling. He was tan and blonde, being strong with his involvement in sports, whilst his brother was in the school marching band. Plus, the two had known the other set of twins since young, both of them coming from rich parents who used their children as ploys in business, so they became well acquainted from all the parties they attended at young. He watched the boy walk off to his first class that was an omega only place, where he hugged his sister once before going inside, Mabel departing to get to where she needed to. He didn't want to go to his class, hating math, but when the bell rang signaling it was time to get moving, he pulled himself off leaning the dull grey locker to get to his first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is practically driven insane during one of his class lectures with Mason in it.

Bill finding his morning math lecture long was practically nothing compared to his Social Studies class. Sure, figuring out super long equations when your brain is still in a bit of a jumble from last nights dreams or nightmares was a struggle on its own, but was practically a breeze compared to being in a class with Mason. Although the class Bill was in was specifically designed for Alphas, since they were known to take more vigorous courses for their future. To find even a beta at times in those classes was mind-boggling, an omega was impossible. It still surprised him at times to see the brunette there, at times he even forgot that Mason somehow managed to convince the school board to let him into the advanced curriculum. 

Most of the time, after Softmore year, Omegas depleted greatly in showing up. Once they hit the age of 16, they were off to accept dowry's and start their new lives serving their new lover and school no longer being needed. A lot of families believed after Middle School Omegas didn't need any further education, having the basics and simply preparing them in homeschooling to learn necessary skills. Schools also did provide these services, having Omega specific classes that no dominant species could walk into, to not upset or get urges and harm another student. 

Mason had put a lot of work to get into this class. Between petitions, having other alphas endorse it, either by force or seducing them, and when they made a faulty promise on it, all hell practically broke loose. Mason had gotten his great uncles to come into the school, and had a long, long, talking with the Principal until they agreed. The brunette fit perfectly in the curriculum, in all the time he spent in those classes he always turned papers in on time, had his projects done to perfection and being an overachiever. Sure, he had to put on some spray that covered up his scent to not distract the alphas in the class, but that hardly bothered him, even without his smell, it was hard not to look at him in all his beauty. Of course, his sister was in these classes with him, so although the other students could flirt with him, they couldn't get handsy without getting their face punched in or dick ripped off by the protective alpha sister. 

The blonde couldn't help but stare at the male in front of him, sitting and scribbling things down on his paper whilst the teacher was explaining the assignment. Bill could never understand why Mason always rushed through papers. Anytime they got one he was always found working on it whilst the teacher was telling them what to do, and he seemed to understand it regardless of how vague the assignments could be at times. He liked to watch him work, between seeing his soft pink tongue sticking out between his plush lips, to how his head tilted when he read the instructions before his pencil would fly across the paper, writing neat cursive across it and fulfilling the paper with precision. It had become a run-on joke in the class that by the time the teacher finished the lecture Mason would already be done, which always came to be true. Normally when he finished he would either do extra credit work, help his sister with her paper if needed, or read. He never really glanced at his phone, even if there was no policy against them, he just never seemed to be super into social media. 

"Now, open your books to page 145 and read the sections listed on the paper. Answer the questions accordingly and add in diagrams as needed. Mason, do you have my answer key ready?" the class laughed to the joke, the boy looking up at his teacher. He chuckled, rolling his eyes "Actually, I just finished." he got up, walking over and handing the paper to the teacher, being filled to the brim in detail of what the assignment entailed, maybe even more than he needed. The teacher hummed, leering a bit at the provocatively dressed omega before handing him his extra credit paper "You're lucky I started making these with the other assignments for you, or else your poor self would be so bored." Bill scoffed under his breath, noticing how the teacher acted around the brunette. Mason shrugged "It would be a shame." he offered a smile before walking back to his desk, his soft curls bouncing and hips swaying as normal as he sat back down. Bill was caught bewitched when they made eye contact, the brunette giving a wink before digging into his bag to get a book and turning back forward. 

Bill noticed the teacher seeming to stare at the omega for a bit, almost seeming entranced himself. Though Mabel had made a soft growl to snap him out of it, and he quickly straightened up and got to work on something on his desk. Mason hardly seemed notice or even care, he was a sucker for attention and being showered in compliments. When he received them made him giddy, and he normally would flirt back, just like he did with Bill on multiple occasions. Mabel always being the one to ensure it would never get touchy. Honestly, the blonde always wondered when she would go off and have her own life already, to stop following him about and maybe even court someone. He'd seen her flirt with Pacifica, a young Sophmore who was well off. Her parents ran awareness events on recycling, they weren't super-rich, but poured a bunch of money in charity and were well off in the careers. She seemed to be a big free spirit, cheerful and bright with a constant smile on her rounded face. She wore exaggerated and bright colors that would clash together with her hair always up in a ponytail. She seemed a bit hipster, and from what Bill had observed would play light hard to get with the alpha, which only worked in her favor. There always seemed to be an affiliation with the Gleeful's and going or being things that were hard to get. They always just seemed to like things they couldn't have or be those things and make it a complete misery of teasing and taunting.

Soft chatter began to fill the classroom, some talking about gossip, others about what to put on the paper, and some just holding a nice conversation. The teacher was pretty laid back, allowing kids to get up and walk around. As long as they got the assignment done, he didn't care if people talked to each other. Some kids talked to get help or work together afterall, and he made it clear to all the kids from day one that it was important for them all to contribute and get their part done if they wanted those privileges of free roam. Bill sighed, his brother wasn't in the class for him to taunt a bit or talk to, and neither were his friends. Sure, the majority of them were alphas, but they all seemed to be disinterested in the vigorous courses. They all took the more simple ones with betas since it was less homework and tests, and you still could be successful regardless of taking the higher levels. Of course, he wouldn't force them to take the higher levels, but christ did it get boring in there, especially with the reading assignments. 

Bill hated reading. He found it to be taxing and make him tired. So, when assignments with reading from the book were assigned, it was practically impossible to concentrate on the book long enough to answer all the questions, it would drive him crazy. He had barely got two questions in before feeling his eyelids weighing, his body slumping, and an overall blanket of sleepiness wrapping around his body. Bill quickly jolted himself to stay awake, getting his water bottle and chugging some down, the cold liquid slightly helping his sudden wave of sleep. 

With a croaked groan, he ran his fingers through his hair, looking around for some kind of distraction. He let his eyes drag back to the omega in front of him, sitting in perfect posture and reading a book, flipping through pages at a moderate pace, his icy eyes darting from word to word. Bill grinned, leaning over and tapping the brunette's shoulder "Yo, Dip, can you help me with this assignment?" the boy paused, Mabel immediately whipping her head and glaring him down with her teeth grit down. If looks could kill, Bill would be on the floor convulsing as his essence was let out.

Mason looked over his shoulder, lowering his book as their eyes met. He looked amused "Oh really? The all-wise Bill Cipher is asking me, to bestow my knowledge upon his simple paper, in which he probably knows how to easily do?" Bill chuckled, rolling his eyes before looking back at the mesmerizing eyes of the brunette "Why not? I may be all-wise but that doesn't mean I'm all-boring and want to sit around doing it by myself. I like listening to your voice afterall." Mason purred, having clear enjoyment to the compliment he was given. He turned his chair a bit over, facing more towards Bill, shilling off his pristine neck and shoulders "Sure, but my services aren't free Cipher, you should know that by now." Mason winked, leaning forward and saying in a hushed voice "So, what do I get in return?" he had bit into his lower lip, his sharpened canines lightly digging into the plush skin as a smirk dragging in the corner of lips. His nimble fingers reaching up, lacing his curly brown locks between his fingers, exposing the birthmark on his forehead further and ruffling up the hair. 

The alpha watched the sight in awe, a small growl rumbling in the back of his throat to the teasing ministrations. He cursed Mason's beauty but reveled in it at the same time. He loved seeing his faces, watching him bite his lower lip, that glint in his eyes, watching him run his fingers across his hair and imagining it to be his own. But he cursed it for not being allowed to do it. A treasure not to be touched, but simply admired through a glass window made of the male's clear disdain to finding a mate that separated Bill away from getting him. Mason knew exactly how to drive any alpha crazy, seeming to study them to a point of knowing by heart to get what he wanted. Anytime the brunette wanted something, he'd bat his lashes, bite his lips, do anything possible to seduce, mostly alphas, to do his bidding. And it practically always worked, even the ones that were already taken couldn't resist his charms. 

"I'll buy you a candy bar," he said, his eyes still staring down at the soft pink lips, that seemed to always be moisturized to the point of total softness, making Bill want to drag his thumb across them, to bite them to his own accord or kiss against them till the omega was found breathless. Mason hummed, finishing with pushing his hair back and looking at the paper on Bills desk "Make it those bags of dark chocolate that they have in the convenience store and you got yourself a deal." Mason wasn't normally found to like sweets, but he was a total bitch for dark chocolate. It was the only thing he liked since it wasn't super sweet, and he seemed to always get the more expensive ones that had fruit wrapped around the soft chocolate, which was the one he was talking about. They did sell them at the convenience store down the street, but only Seniors were allowed to leave campus, and Mason was still a junior. 

Bill nodded, Mason, turning his chair fully to start helping the blonde. He looked over his shoulder, seeming to tell she was glaring daggers at the alpha. He smiled, patting her arm "It's alright, focus on the paper dear sister." he reassured, giving her a rare smile as she smiled back and nodded, her anger seeming to melt away by her brother's gentle look. The twins always seemed to have a soft spot for the other, with Mabel giving her brother constant protection from alphas who might want to take their flirting too far, and Mason practically spoiling her in anything she wanted in return. Clothes, jewelry, listening to her ranting, he was always there for her as she was for him. It was strange to ever see them apart. They even wore matching colors, with Mabel's blue hues just a bit lighter to hers of her brother. 

He turned back to Bill, looking at where he left off "What's taking you so long? You only got on the third question." he pointed out, looking over it to make sure before flipping through the book to get to where Bill would need to answer. The blonde hummed, settling his head on his chin and giving a lovestruck look at the brunette "Why would I look at a book when I can gaze at your beauty all day?" he hummed, watching as Mason covered his mouth to giggle, only making Bill's heart bounce harder against his ribcage. He looked back up at the alpha "You are sly, Cipher. But, I wouldn't want you to fall behind because you get so lost looking at me, so let's get started. You can flirt with me while we work." the brunette sharply replied, Bill giving a nod in agreement and working with Mason on the assignment, dropping light flirting between conversation but working like the omega instructed. Sure, he normally wouldn't listen to Omegas, being in the hierarchy and technically needing omegas to listen to him, not the other way around. But with Mason he gladly obliged, wanting to stay on his good side for the most part in hopes of falling in his good graces and ending up with him. 

Between their conversations and working, they did manage to get the paper done, some of the other alphas glaring Bill down for managing to get talk with Mason. It took a lot to normally fall into Mason's good graces, to allow as much flirting as he did, to let people get as close as Bill was to him, or get that attention in general. The blonde always guessed him and his brother got that attention due to knowing the brunette for so long. Since they all came from wealthy families, they did know each other for quite some time, even if back then their meetings were sparse. Mason was a model afterall, being the face of his parent's clothing business that made stylized looks for Omegas, whilst Mabel worked to soon take over the business half and her brother remaining the model. Meanwhile, Bill's parents ran multi-million dollar businesses, working to take worn down falling apart ones and fixing them up with a purchase, having vigor and owning several around the world that were pretty damn well off, even selling some of them at times. So, even if Will didn't take the same advanced classes as Bill, he got afterschool studying to remain at an equivalent level so then they both could get half and half of their parents millions for their futures and learn to invest it. 

Bill went and turned it in at the basket, walking back to his desk "Well, thanks for helping. I'll be sure to get you your weird chocolate." Mason scoffed, rolling his eyes "It's not weird to like less sweet stuff. I can't gorge like you can on grease." he stated, chuckling before turning back to his desk, getting back to his reading. Bill rolled his eyes playfully, barely able to even focus on a thing at all in the room anymore but the brunette. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is in euphoria from his encounter with the brunette but of course Dippers rejection of Omegs life never sits right with the freshman classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Thank you guys so much. Im blown away by all the nice comments, kuddos, and support this fic has gotten and its only been a day since release! Im so thankful for all the love its getting and i hope to see more of you who enjoy the story. Because of all the love this story has gotten i decided to post Chapter 3 as i already had it premade. Enjoy!

"Bill? Bill? Bill, are you okay?" 8-ball asked, waving his hand in front of the blondes face. Pyronica nodded "Yeah, you look high. Did you smoke a blunt without sharing?" she joked, the rest of the table laughing. The blonde looked at them with his tired expression "Yes, I am high. Just not from weed." he said, looking back down at his food and poking it with his fork, sloshing around his potatoes. Teeth sighed, shaking his head "What happened this time with you and the pretty boy?" he asked. The group all knew about Bills attraction towards the omega and kept it on the down-low since they knew better than to talk about it in front of Will, it would practically destroy the Cipher twin if he found out his sibling liked the person he liked as well. Overall, the group was accepting and hyper-active. They all were a happy bunch who just loved to party and do crazy shit, from vandalizing, to smoking, drinking, you name it they'd do it and have a whale of a time while it happened. 

The blonde chuckled "I asked him to help me during a paper, and christ the whole time I could smell him even with that spray they make him wear. I think I got high off it, like paint fumes-or something." he said, still poking at the potatoes with his fork, starting to peel back the skin of it and stab into the soft flesh of it in whilst talking. Keyhole sighed "You've been obsessing over him just like your bro ever since he joined this school. Why don't you just put a dowry on him already?" Pyronica tsked "You don't think he's tried that?" Teeth hummed "Yep, my mom works at the Gleeful's as a cleaner, she said that Ford rejects all the dowry requests before his parents can even see them." he explained, munching down some chips whilst explaining, some of the little crumbs flying out of his mouth in the process. Bill tsked, pushing away what got near him "Exactly. And I can't just talk to him without sister-Zilla coming to bite my dick off." he pointed out, looking back over at the brunette. 

Mason and Mable were sitting at their table, talking and seeming to enjoy the presence of each other. The female twin seemed to be talking a lot more than her brother, whilst he seemed to make light comments and simply listen to what she was talking about, absentmindedly shoving the chocolate that Bill had bought him in his mouth in handfuls. He sighed, looking back to his friends "That girl seriously needs to get a hobby." Py commented, stealing one of Keyholes french fries whilst saying it. She then looked to Bill "But I don't see why you can't move on already. He's made it pretty clear that he isn't interested in anyone, and you have all the omegas here drooling over you." the pink-haired alpha pointed to the table across the cafeteria, which was for a small group of omegas. They were practically a small built fangirl place for Bill, all praising him and wanting to be with him or see him swoop someone off their feet to fantasize all the details. He scoffed, punching her in the arm "Yeah fucking right. Those girls would probably slobber all over my clothes." a howl of laughter once again hit the group and soon enough, the subject of Mason has whisked away in favor of making fun of some of the other friends. 

"Holy crap! A fucking soda cost 7 bucks!" Hectorgon exclaimed as he took his seat, holding a can of some name brand drink from the vending machines. Py looked at him "Well duh, the world is getting more expensive with all the success of alphas and betas, building their companies and shit. I'm just surprised a penny pincher yourself bought it." he shrugged, opening the can "I couldn't resist, it was the last one." he replied, taking a swig of the beverage. Bill took the can after "Yeah, and by the time I take my parents empire they'll be like 15." he drank some as well, making Hector gasp "You just drank fifty cents worth!" Bill rolled his eyes, taking out two quarters "There, go buy something pretty." the male snorted "Like what? A shaggy sewer rat?" another wave of laughter wavered. Even if the group was just betas and alphas, they seemed to manage to keep the whole mood of the cafeteria light. Just their presence, the smiles and sheer joy they seemed to have while being around each other made them feel like some nuclear family that loved to have guests over. Sure, they were rough around the edges and roughhoused a lot, but they just always were bustling and seemed fun to be around.

Just as lunch was starting to roll to an end, a sudden loud blaring of a megaphone went through, along with cheering "Omegas should remain in their place don't let them get in your face!" it was a chant, and soon enough a group of freshman and sophomores rolled in, seeming to be protesting. Bill growled, looking over at the little group "Every fucking year." he was pretty annoyed of it. Ever since Mason got more alpha-like rights around the school when he was a freshman, there had been protests and riots against it. Any of the new years who saw what was going on and saw his rejection to it seemed always more and more pissed each year, and they always seemed to form some protest hate club to try and take him down from the elite classes, or get him back into his lane of being an omega he was born to be. Eventually the groups were forced to stop by the school, and normally finally stopped giving a damn once the year was over and learned to mind their own business, it was just that either the Sophomores there didn't get it through to themselves yet that nothing was going to change, or we're just looking to pick a fight.

He watched them parade about, spotting Gideon Pines to be the one with the megaphone. He was one of the many new omegas, a cousin to Pacifica Southeast aka Mabel's love interest. He held very strong views on this stuff since day one, and although he'd seen Mason and the young, albino omega have some confrontation, it was nothing to this extent. He was short, having some curves to his frame from his omega genetics, a rounded face, big green eyes, and light freckles that danced his skin from sun exposure. 

"We believe that omegas are meant to stay where they are, feeding them lies of the hierarchy will only damage them in the future!" they continued, though all fell silent once the megaphone was ripped from his hand, Mabel grasping it with a look that could kill. She was practically ready to shred him into pieces as she threw it across the tiled floors, an ear-piercing squeak ripping through it before falling to a static silence from no one no longer talking into it. She growled loudly, and Bill could swear the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Sure, Mabel looked calm and sweet, but her growl was bearly and strong, deeper and more chilling compared to even some of the male alphas. He watched as Mason put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around, her face still contorted in a glare before softening a bit to his expression. 

The brunette let out a heavy sigh "Dear sister, go sit down. I can handle this." he seemed to mumble something to her inaudible to the now-dead silent lunch room. She looked conflicted, but walked to take her seat, hunched in it and glaring down the young freshman, waiting for any moment she would be required to intervene. Mason watched her go before turning his attention to the little group "Alright freshies, tell me what I did that is a problem this time. And please one of you be the spokesperson, it's annoying to hear all your chipmunk voices go off at once." his voice was laced with malice and annoyance, crossing his arms and waiting for the still-developing omegas to talk. Gideon eventually stood forward, having strong determination across his features. He cleared his throat "Well, you take alpha classes, you act like some hotshot when you're just like us, you wear clothes that are completely off dress code even for an omega, and you deny every part of what you yet love to act like it too for attention! It's irritating to just watch you get away with all of this." Mason hummed, still holding the bag of dark chocolate Bill had bought him, popping some in his mouth nonchalantly whilst they explained all their reasons. Once he finished swallowing it down he replied: "Well, allow me to clear up all your little points." 

He grabbed the freshman by the sleeve, tugging him forward and ripping him away from the other omegas, making him yelp as he stumbled forward to what seemed like a fighting ring. Mason stepped closer, each movement filled with poise and professionalism "I take alpha classes because I have the smarts to do so. I worked my ass off to get there and in the end will not go back to pitiful little omega classes to just learn how to cook, clean, and be someone's bitch." his blue eyes truly looked like ice from the depths of a glacier, cold to the core and dark as ever. He circled the young boy as some predator to prey, looking unamused as he dug his hand in the bag once more "I may share genetics similar to yours but let me assure you I am nothing like you and never will. I will never be complicit, never be satisfied with what the world gives me. You honestly shouldn't be either, to sit down and be serving another for all time, it's a business arrangement more than a loving relationship." he took one of the chocolates, messing with it between his index and middle finger as he continued "Dress code? You want to mention what I wear? For one, this is an actual omega fashion designed by my esteemed parents. You know, the ones who run Gleeful Garb. The only difference is the colors, and they are well within dress code, you just like being a little altar boy to realize that this still fits in just fine, you just run a few risks dressing how I do." 

A grin filled his features thinking of the last comment, and he stopped his circling, taking the boys chin and letting his manicured nails dig into the skin "What's wrong with searching for something better? Sure, I enjoy the praise, I love being complimented, told how beautiful I know I am. And I enjoy being an omega to some extent for the clothes, for how easy life becomes in the end if you settle down and just become a servant. But in all reality, that is not the life I want. I will never marry if it means I am no equal to who I am. Whether you like it or not, I will never be happy with just being hitched and becoming a baby maker. I want to be my person, do what's the impossible for omegas, fuck the biology of it all, when I can just be free. Sure, it's a lot more work, but I find it to be the only thing to quench my thirst." he let go of the male's chin, indents from his fingers appearing. The albino looked horrified from the brunette getting so close. But even then, he stepped closer, leering over him with his slight bit of height "So, tell me, what's wrong for looking for something more in this meaningless existence?" 

Any words the freshman would've had seemed to die in his throat, sweat dripping from his head as he adjusted the cap on his forehead that shielded his hair away. After a few more seconds of silence, Mason growled and looked around, spotting the lunchroom staff that watched over everything, dead silent and seems stuck in place. He glared them down "Last I checked, freshman and sophomore lunch isn't until later. They're skipping, do your job." they quickly snapped out of it, going to attend to the now breaking up riot. Mason went back to his seat, shoving more chocolate in his face and soon enough noise began to refill once the younger students left. 

"Wow." Pyronica whistled out, watching as Mason settled beside his sister and began to talk to her "You want a sassy one." Bill hummed, having an awestruck look on his face "Damn right." he purred, leaning on one of his hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Dipper.

The weekends were meant to be peaceful, a nice break for many students to recollect themselves from the bullshit of the week. A lot of people had the privilege to do that, or play video games, text friends, read or anything. Well, not so much for Mason. His alarm was blaring on his bedside table, making him groan and roll around to the other side of the bed to get to it. He sat up with tired, lidded eyes, slamming his hand on the snooze button to shove it off before pushing his face into his silk bedding to try and catch some more shut-eye. He hated having to wake up so early. He normally tolerated it for his love of school, since he got his wanted praise and was able to show off. But on weekends, it was extremely unacceptable to him, especially when bitch (mom) and bastard (dad) were calling the shots. 

He hated his parents like there was no tomorrow. His whole life they had tried to raise him as a perfect omega, giving into what an alpha would want of him and what people would perceive him. When he was younger, he was fine and accepted this conditioning, but once Ford saw the promise within the boy and his intelligence, he insisted that he homeschool the boy. And from there, it all changed his perspective. With Ford and Stan, he was treated as a normal person, as alpha as they were. It was heavenly, to be seen at such high regard, get that loving praise when he got answers right that students his age struggled. His parents tried to ween him off the beliefs he was getting fed, but it was too late. Mason had fallen in love with how he was being taught by them, and that was when his hatred for his parents only grew. It's not like they understood what it was like for omegas, his mother was a beta and his father was an alpha, they had no experience in what he dealt with to just being himself. 

A swift knock on the door made him lift his head from the soft mattress, calling out in a croak "Come in." he knew it was probably a maid, reminding him to get his ass up. Ever since Ford and Stan had gone out for the month overseas to get a vacation from work, his parents finally started initiating into his life. After an extremely early breakfast, he was forced to sit through an hour-long lecture on how to be a proper omega, how to treat his alpha, and all the formalities and crap. Being in that room made him want to shred that crap into smithereens, this wasn't how he raised and he didn't want it to start up anytime soon. He wanted to be equal, to be free and his person. He received already enough crap from his parents and other omegas, why would he want his supposed lover to dictate him too?

It indeed was a maid, a sweet little omega. She wasn't claimed surprisingly, being one of the younger staff. As Mason was aware, she was being courted recently, not that it mattered to him really, she was just here to assist him in the mornings to get him up. "Your father has told me to make sure you're up, Mason. He requests you get ready and then come downstairs. Remember, after your lesson you'll be having a photoshoot for your parents fall collection of omega wear. Then, you'll have choir lessons, piano, and violin, mathematics, have dinner, wash up and lights out at 10:30." His parents were making him start to follow 'alpha rules' too. What time he would go to bed, went to sleep, did what around the house. Hell, he couldn't even choose what he wanted to eat for breakfast anymore, that being dictated by what his sister wanted to eat. What she chose he got his serving, and it normally was waffles with some kind of extra sugar put on them. Even with him not being able to stomach sweets really at all without becoming nauseous, he had to eat what was on his plate, he would rather not starve for the day. The sugar intake always slowed him down, and he'd normally have snagged some cranberry juice to settle his gut. 

"Yeah, whatever, I'm up. Tell the bastard I'll be down in a few minutes." he rubbed his eyes, tossing the blanket off his frame before pulling himself off the soft mattress. The maid just sighed and walked out, closing the door. He walked off to his bathroom, looking around it all. The bathroom had soft white tiles, the silver lining that divided it from the pale blue wall. A fancy mirror was hung above the sink, with ivory edges that had carved in designs within it. The shower had a bath and nice curtains that matched the mirror. At least he still had a choice over his room, not like his parents could change it now either. Once Ford and Stan came back from their trip, all would be back to normal, and they would be enraged if they saw that Masons items had been messed with. They acted as his parents, well, not like his parents, but parents he would love to have. He even called Ford 'dad', because that was exactly what he was to Mason. He raised him respectively, to have confidence in himself and not see himself as worthless, to be with manners, poise, high education and lifting him when he couldn't. His protector. Honestly, if it wasn't for Ford he had no clue how he would've turned out, and the very thought of that made the hairs on his neck stand up. 

He just huffed and walked to the sink, turning on some cold water and splashing it on his face, feeling the refreshing effects from it hitting his face. He hummed, navigating with his eyes closed as he reached for his cleanser, pouring a bit in his hand before rubbing it into his face, the soft smell of vanilla wafting in his nose. He always used products that complimented his chai scent. So things like honey and vanilla were incorporated in his body wash, facial routine, and even his perfume. He felt the little pearls gently prod into his porcelain skin to clean it of any muck, before washing it off with haste to dry and be able to work on his hair. He knew his parents would bitch if he didn't hurry up, they wanted him punctional, to listen to his father and sister who were both alphas to a T. He knew that it was too late to condition him, he was stubborn and refused to be controlled, a wild bull who saw red the moment he was challenged in such regard. Well, with his father he was like that, but he would never be that cruel to his sister. She was lovely to him, very sweet, protective, kept him safe when alphas took their compliments a little too far, she was his right arm, the reason he was even allowed in his advanced classes, he didn't know what he would do if it weren't for her. 

Once he used his face towel to dry off his face he looked back in the mirror, specifically his hair. It was a complete mess, tangled curls that stuck out in awkward whims and ways as it wished. He sighed, normally he would never sleep straight after taking a shower, which is what made his hair go into this mess, to begin with. But yesterday he couldn't help himself, he was exhausted after arguing with his family again. He hated that war was constant between them, but he wasn't going to back down, even with his dying breathe, he would go and become a ghost and haunt them for the rest of eternity if they thought death would make the problem model child satisfied and laid to rest. He picked up his hairbrush, turning it on. Many would wonder why the fuck someone's hairbrush would turn on, but that was because Masons could heat up, it helped with taming his normal mess of curls into much smoother waves, he especially needed it if he was having a photoshoot later, messy curls were not a way to present his families company. He waited for it to heat up, putting some detangler in his hair then a bit of heat resistance to make sure he didn't damage it, wanting to keep his curls soft and alive, unlike his mother who ultimately fried her hair thanks to her constant dying of it. 

Mason began to use it, the task being pretty easy thanks to all the experience. He was even able to brush his teeth while he did it with ease, not even watching what he was doing as he focused on getting his pearly whites to a good look and to get rid of the morning breath. After a bit more daily preparation, his bathroom routine was done, now he just had to pick out an outfit. He walked out, going to his walk-in closet and opening it up, looking around at the plethora of different clothes. He looked around, rubbing his chin a bit in thought "It is starting to get cold out. Maybe something a slight bit modest." most of the clothes were designed by his parents. Sure, he didn't like them, but that didn't mean they weren't talented in fashion designing. The clothing was soft and specifically made for omegas, and he'd already done photoshoots in many of the looks. He found them to be comfortable, and even if what he had to model was in very bright shades to seem more for the general public, he always got his ones in much darker shades to match his style. 

After a lot of looking, and nitpicking to hopefully stretch for the time before needing to see his wretched parents, he settled on something a bit more simple. He went with a simple blue sweater that hugged at the forearm, shilling off his neck and shoulders like he preferred, pairing it with some black leggings and navy blue boots. Mason took his time checking himself in the mirror till the maid knocked again, making him groan as he walked out, opening the door "I'm going, fucking hell." he grumbled, walking down the halls to get to the dining hall. It was a bit of a long walk, between getting out to the main hall, going down all the steps to get to the entryway which was mostly made of marble and had tiled floors, before walking down toward the kitchen that was past the massive salon (or living room for normal people)

The moment he walked in, all the sweet conversation had stopped between Mabel and his parents. He tended to do that, everything was happy and well with the family before the disappointment child showed up. Mabel acted like the perfect little alpha. She was strong and protective, even of her sibling. Although she wasn't courting anyone just yet, they were constantly proud of her and praised her to no end, meanwhile, Mason was just bashed. He just shook his head to the silence, going and taking his seat across from Mabel and beside his mother, looking down at his plate of overly sweet waffles with orange juice with a sneer before picking up his fork and beginning to eat. 

His father cleared his throat, stating firmly "You're late." he looked up at him, his icy eyes directing the scowl to the old man. He was an aged alpha, grey hairs already starting to form in his brown hair at the roots, spreading out into the slicked style. He had blue eyes just as his children, he was the one to give the genetic, with a chiseled jaw and deep-set eyes, clearly time of managing a company not doing good on his appearance. The omega just scoffed "Your point old man?" before shoving the food into his mouth, a shudder passing his body to the sweetness hitting his tongue, invading his senses and already making his stomach churn in some discomfort. Though, he had something to prove, so he managed to chew it down and swallow, still glaring daggers at his father. The older male narrowed his eyes firmly, wrinkles forming on his forehead and at his glabella "I expect you to be on time and punctional. A good omega never leaves his alpha waiting, and is respectful." he practically spat out. Mason gripped at his legging with his free hand, stabbing into the waffle again "I'm sure it's already been established that I am not a good omega, bastard." he sneered. Mabel just sighed "Can we just have one breakfast like a normal family?" she asked, but no one seemed to pay attention. This happened every time Mason got near his parents, they found something to nick at him, saying he wasn't dressed right, he was late, anything they could bash him for to keep trying to mold him. It's what broke out most of Mason's defense, and made the wars during the day even more unbearable, especially in the mornings. They all were stubborn as a mule, and all refused to never back down no matter how much further it drifted their son's relationship to him. 

"Were just looking out for you, if you ever get married this is how you'll life will be." his mother interjected. She was superficial as hell, a barbie at that with all the plastic in her body. After she had her kids she decided that she didn't want to grow up, she hosted lots of parties for their workers at the home to entertain, and have an excuse to drink. She never was a mother to Mason, maybe they had a few moments, but she was mostly off in her little happy land where she could be young forever or find the fountain of youth. Although her original hair color was brown and she once owned beautiful curls like her son, thanks to her dying it bleach blonde had ultimately killed it all, making the hair dry and the curls leave. She was dying away from the grey hairs, wanting to keep looking like some young adult even if she was in her forties. Once she got wrinkles she had gotten a bit of botox, which resulted in her remaining quite expressionless to the silicon in her forehead. She also had gotten plastic surgery on her nose, breasts, etc. It made her happy so Mason had no way to interject, but she looked so beautiful before, and he was sure even aging wouldn't have done much to the natural look that she had stopped from forming. He gripped his legging only tighter "That's why I won't be getting married. Ever. I never want to live like this ever again." he just turned back to his food, clearly done with the discussion. Unlike his parents, he heard Mabel's plea of normalcy, and he wasn't going go and outright deny her of that. 

The rest of breakfast went on with silence and an awkward tension in the air. No one had anything to say and frankly, nothing was wanted to be said. Once Mason finished eating he took his suppressant and begrudgingly excused himself to his omega class. He walked down the halls to a small study, where the omega sat. She was a sweet woman, already claimed. She had soft brown eyes and hazel eyes, she was short and had a few extra pounds, but wasn't overweight, it only added to her wide hips and large chest. He sighed, closing the door behind himself and taking a seat, already being unamused and done with this "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Alright, that's a wrap on that outfit. Go and get changed and makeup retouched and we can start on the next set." the male snapped his fingers, workers quickly changing the background setting and others leading Mason to the changing room. He loved doing photoshoots. Being the center of attention, using alluring looks to sell the clothing, his body was perfect for the sets too. With his curves, he was able to show off how it hugged the frame nicely, showed off the style, and frankly, just his appearance normally is what people to buy. A lot of young omegas seemed to look up at him, even if they were unaware of his political views, they thought he looked nice and wanted to dress as such for alpha attention to hopefully be courted and eventually get a dowry and marriage. He honestly didn't care what people did or got out of his photos, he was just glad to have some praise. 

He went into the changing room, slipping off the soft orange dress he was wearing. It fall-themed shoots afterall, so warm caramel colors, yellows, oranges, reds, and even a lilac purple were in place. He went to the next one, which was a stripped yellow and black short dress, having the sleeves made of soft golden netting with black rows to fit in with the stripes. The style trailed to the back, giving it an also exposed look. He had a scarf to go with it, along with some tights and rhinestone-encrusted heels. He slipped the set on before walking out and taking a seat, allowing the makeup artist to touch up his lip gloss and foundation whilst he continued to read. He let out a small laugh "Mason, with all due respect, but I've never had a client who reads when I work on them. They're always on their phone." he looked up at the male, shrugging "I'm not one to use my phone. I don't even have social media." their eyes widened and jaw dropped "Really? That's surprising, my nephew even has social media and he's like four. Your parents must be so lucky." yes, maybe they would've been lucky if he had a choice in the matter. He didn't use his phone since they heavily monitored it, checked his texts and what he saved on it, they even could listen in on his phone calls. He would love to have some social media, to connect with people around the world, gain a bit of culture, figure out what the hell a meme was. But, he couldn't do that with how much his parents loved to stalk his phone, so he just never gave them bait by now using it. 

All he did was offer a smile, he knew the worker didn't know of his personal life "I'm sure they feel lucky too." that was a lie, his parents felt Mason's existence to be a curse. They didn't like that he didn't accept what omegas were giving and his thirst to find more in his bleak existence. They couldn't understand it, so he didn't bother to explain it to them. He figured they were most upset that they could never get a dowry from the boy and only would have to cough up cash for when Mabel would finally court and find her special someone. 

Soon enough, his make up was done and he was able to go off and do the next set of photos. The background had changed with it, from the original fall forest scene to some valley of sunflowers. He took a seat on a setup stool, looking to the photographer who was setting his camera on a stand "Okay, let's start with basic shots. Give me something innocent, with a touch of flare." he thought for a moment before crossing his leg over the other, showing off the heel and lacing a hand in his hair to push back his curls to expose his birthmark a bit, giving a shy smile. Flashes quickly came through with the male getting the best angles possible, even a few up-close shots to show off the shoes. He then looked it over before saying "Okay, now something of you having a fun time with someone. Like, think of something funny that makes you laugh and then keep the smile." Mason hummed, what did make him smile? Surely his sibling, she was always there for him. But also the Cipher twins, he liked how he could make Will into mush, it was adorable. And he liked his and Bills commentary. It was always so light-hearted, and he felt normal around the male. He was able to speak and make jokes and get them back, have a good time and flirts without being touched, unlike the other alphas who were quick to try and grab his waist. 

He remembered one of Bills jokes, which did make him start to laugh, and once he finished he kept the smile, tilting his head down so his thick eyelashes showed, like the scene depicted someone in puppy love. More shots flashed in a matter of seconds whilst the genuine smile lasted before it faded and they moved on to something else. 

* * *

"My god for once can you all just shut the hell up!?" he called out to his parents in frustration, standing up from the table in agitation. They were commenting on the photos the photographer took, complaining about certain aspects of a few. Like if he didn't straight, didn't stand in a way that the clothes were shown off. Christ, he thought he was doing well today. He was able to sufficiently bite back his tongue during piano and violin, and get some personal space during math, he barely even talked to his parents because he wanted to make Mabel happy. And yet, they were pushing his buttons all over again, trying to nitpick and be stubborn twats, it was making his veins fire up and hands bawl into fists.

His father stood up as well, being taller than his son as he called out "We wouldn't need to complain if you were just good! You need to learn to bite your fucking tongue, boy. It isn't a good feature to have." he could tell his father was getting angry too, his patience was just as thin as his sons, and frankly he had even physically hit him. He did seem to feel bad after it and laid off bitching at him for a while, but that never stopped it from happening from here and there. His father didn't like his authority being questioned, especially by his omega son. His father was the alpha, he was meant to be respected and praised, his son was meant to learn to serve, but he had let Stan and Ford fill his head with delusion. Mason growled, being something that omegas never did. It was meek, his vocal cords not built to do it, but he did anyway. It was natural for betas and alphas to use it as a way to assert dominance, even if omegas could do it somewhat the action was considered highly disrespectful and made people think the omega as lowly taught in manners. 

Mason watched his father gape to the action, never thinking Mason would stoop so low as to growl at him. His mother was quick to stand up, slamming her hands at the table "You do not growl at your father!" he ended up growling at his mother too, before pushing his chair away and walking away, letting their angry cries and demands for him to return fade as he hastily walked to his room. 

The moment he was in the safe space of his bedroom he let his emotions out, picking up a pillow and throwing it across the room to hit a wall, mumbling curses under his breath as he paced around his room angrily "Stupid bitch and bastard, telling me what to do. Why can't I just fucking live!? Is that so hard to ask for, to be a goddamn person to them!? Not a stupid fucking object, a little doll that gets dressed up when they want and does as they please before getting put back in my box!?" he huffed, slamming his foot down "I fucking hate them!" he let his shoulders slowly sag as he dropped face-first onto his bed, letting it bounce him to his landing as he said into the mattress "I wish Stan and dad were here." his voice was muffled thanks to the cushions. 

A knock on his door rang, and he sat up to listen to it. Two big knocks, one soft, another big. It was Mabel, they had their knocking system, so then they would know to let them in, so then they could tell if it was someone else that they didn't want to see. He sighed, calling up "Come in, dear sister." before shoving his face back into the mattress. He heard as she walked in, closing the door behind her. He listened her heels click against the dark wood flooring of his room as she walked over and took a seat on his mattress, letting it dip to the added weight. She didn't need to say anything before he turned to lay on his back, looking up at her "Before you say anything, I did try to bite my tongue today. They just got to me at the end." 

She offered him a smile, patting his head and letting out a chuckle "I know Dip, thanks for that. I know the beta and alpha piss you off more than anything, at least you can listen to me and not keep feeding into their bullshit." when around their parents she called them mom and dad, but around Mason, she called them alpha and beta. She wouldn't flat out call them bitch and bastard like Mason did, because they didn't bother her enough to reserve it from her, but she didn't like to see the disdain on her siblings face when she said that in front of him, so they had a compromise and just called them what they were. She kept patting his head, letting the soft tresses of curls lace across her fingers "You know, there is still that party that a kid at school is throwing. We can go out and have some fun, get a few drinks, let you flirt, get your mind off their crap for a little." he sighed. They did plan on going that party, but honestly, Mason wasn't sure if he was up for it. He was so fired up and just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of the night being a pouty hot head. Though, with his sisters pleading expression he gave in. He never could say not to her, she was good to him, so he didn't deny her a thing. When she wanted to shop he used his credit card to let her splurge, as their parents only really let her if she was planning to court. 

"Might as well, the night is still young." he got up, stretching and going to his window, opening up and looking out. There was a small roof just bellow his room, and from there they could jump down and get to the car. He picked up his car keys "While the rats away, the cats will play." Mabel laughed, getting up and walking to the window "That's not the saying." she commented, jumping down and landing safely on the roof, looking up to her brother. He chuckled "To hell with the actual saying, mine is realistic and better." he stated proudly, jumping down next and landing beside her, the two of them making it down the next jump before running off to go and have some fun at a highschool party like actual teens did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to a high school party with his sister, but his mood doesn't seem to improve thanks to everything around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains underage drinking, smoking (cigarettes and weed), some violence, and sexual harassment. It's a high school party, what did you expect?

The party going on at Wendy's was meant to be a small gathering between friends. With a few drinks, some chill time, and maybe music if they felt like it. Of course, things were never that simple to set up in Gravity Falls. The moment even a whiff of a party being started by one of the students came out the news spread like wildfire. What started as the small group turned into practically the whole school. Though, it hardly bothered the senior alpha. Even if she was considered emo with her dark clothes, makeup, and piercings, she didn't have a problem with people coming. If anything, it meant more alcohol, a few drugs, some drama, and maybe someone trying to get frisky. A bigger gathering of rebellious teens made it much more interesting to her. Plus, her parents were out so she didn't care who came by, just as long as they brought some fun and gossip with them. 

Pungent smells of liquor, weed, sweat, and some weird odor no one knew how to describe were filling several parts of the house. The place was stacked with people, all of them doing different things at different times that made it hard to keep track of all the chaos. They danced along to the music, did drinking games, smoking or making out at random places within the home, and other people passed out at different locations including the arbitrary bathtub. It was quite a sight to look over, between all the red cups filled with mixes of different liquors to the sea of insanity. 

Bill was in one of the groups that were playing drinking games, currently keeping his record up at beer pong. He was going against 8-ball and was crushing it. He managed to consistently score each time, landing the little ball in the cup before going and chugging down the beer, letting the tangy taste and after flavor hit his senses quite pleasantly each time. A small crowd was around Bill, a mix of all the different hierarchy alike. From little omegas cheering him on to keep winning, betas just enjoying the show with a nice buzz, to alphas spectating and practically sizing him up to see if they had a chance to surpass the golden-haired male. 8-ball groaned a bit when he made one, picking up the red cup "Seriously man, how do you hold so much alcohol in you?" he asked, drinking down the glass. The beta male was already a bit tipsy, his words holding the lightest slur to them and his knees already buckled in to give him a signature sway. Although 8-ball could kill it at beer pong, he was not good at stomaching a whole bunch of liquor at once, he normally sipped one drink during the night. But, Bill had successfully convinced him to go against him, as he was getting bored and wanting a challenge. 

The pink-haired alpha laughed, lightly punching Bills shoulder "Yeah, move it already! Not everyone wants to lose to you." Bill rolled his eyes at Pyronica "Well, I'll tell you if you call me the god of all things on this earth." the group laughed, Hector rolling his eyes "Yeah fucking right! Does that count reading books?" he asked with a sly quirk to his features. Normally the male wasn't so straight forward and slick, but alcohol just made him much more prone to say that kind of stuff. Bill scoffed, taking Hector and putting him in a headlock, giving him a noogie "Take that back this moment!" the male burst into laughter, reaching up and gripping at Bill's arm "Holy fuck! Okay, okay! I take it back!" after a few seconds he let go, the male standing straight and fixing up his hair. 

Some more small talk conspired between the group, them trying to figure out what next project to do, the night was still young afterall and they had plenty to do. Teeth dug into his duffle bag, where he had smuggled several bottles of liquor from the grocery store to the party, taking out a few cans of spray paint "We can go vandalize one of the snooty teachers in the school. I'm thinking we go to Mr. Finland who gave me that bad grade." many of the others agreed, making Bill roll his eyes and chuckle "Guys, we don't go vandalize till past two, so then every one of those hags is asleep. It's only one." they groaned but did side with Cipher, not wanting to get caught and the cops to get called on them. 

Just as Bill was going to suggest something else, above all the strong smells from things around the room, he could immediately smell a new one. Chai. It was strong, the honey undertones, the soft vanilla that mixed with the intense spices. For a second he thought it was maybe the effects of the bong he hit earlier finally kicking in. He quickly started scanning his eyes across the overcrowded room, narrowing his eyes to help with the slight spin the room had to it, before finally spotting Mason. It wasn't too hard, with all the bright colors around the place, it was easy to spot his darker attire, along with his sister standing beside him. He looked nice, dressed in a sweater that hugged onto his forearms, leggings and simple boots, very casual wear for the changing seasons. Bill whistled, quickly tapping Pyronica on the shoulder and pointing out the little omega to her "Will is gonna be so upset that he didn't come with." Bill did try to get his twin to come along, but he ultimately rejected the notion in favor of studying for an upcoming test. 

Pyronica nodded "Yep." she popped the P at the end, humming "But, you do realize this is the perfect opportunity for you to talk to him alone." she wiggled her eyebrows, making Bill laugh "Sure, let me just get ready to be castrated by his darling guard dog of a sister." he crossed his arms, watching as she huffed and had the group gather up "Okay henchmaniacs (name of their group) we gotta get Mabel away from Mason so then Bill could talk to him. Any ideas?" they all went into thinking mode, conspiring and whispering between each other "Maybe one of us pisses Mabel off so she chases them and then distracts her away from Mason." Bill shook his head "Nah, he's way too good at calming her down, plus I don't want anyone curb-stomped before we draw a dick on someone's garage." 

After a while, they decided to just hope on the sense of good luck to grace them with something, or watching around would give them an idea. Bill went and got another drink, deciding to just lay back and look from the sidelines, be an observer as per normal. When plotting, he engaged when required, and preferred to calculate his moves. The Gleeful twins were making their way around the party, talking to some people and having smiles and managing the conversation. Mabel seemed to lead the conversation quite a bit, that being a natural thing for alphas to want to lead and keep things in a controlled atmosphere, with Mason giving small comments or even just leading a bit himself, the two seem to have a switch off routine. He watched the two-pour their glasses rather than take one that was already laid out, clearly not trusting it. Soon they took a seat on the beat-up couch, talking amongst themselves and whoever came up. 

* * *

The moment Mason arrived at the party, a small pit of dread filled his gut. Sure, he normally would have fun at outings like this, but being around people when he was still disappointed and pissed was not a good mix. He felt disappointment at himself for ruining the day for his sister. He didn't want to snap at their parents, for her sake of course, and yet he did anyway. They just kept pushing his buttons, and he always found a limit to his calm mind and just couldn't take it. He hated that his parents had that power over him, to completely fire up his nerves with how they talked to him, degraded him and his abilities. Even if Mabel insisted she was fine, he was sure she was a bit upset that Mason and the adults couldn't even spend one day without being at each other's throats, when all she wanted was a calm, quiet, day of normalcy. She deserved it, and yet they couldn't respect that in favor of just wanting to bash him into submission. 

He was mainly mad thanks to all the words, with him ignoring it all day it just dug into his skin the moment he finally got angry. Even if he managed to keep up a bulletproof vest, it wasn't like the pelting didn't affect him before the final shotgun shell blasted through the layer of protection. The words through the day we're finally taking their rounds in his head, making him feel malice at anything he looked at around the room, any person that walked up to them. He managed to keep a straight face, having a reputation to upkeep and all, but he let his sister take the reigns on talking. Even if she had talking skills, he normally leads the conversations they had since she was busy spectating, especially at a place with a lot of stupid drunk alphas who would try to take advantage of him. Though, with a swig of some good liquor and talk with his sister, his nerves had started to settle just a bit in favor of the intoxication. 

Soon enough they took a seat on the couch, having idle chatter to themselves, Mabel doing her best to calm him down, being able to sense his discomfort. Even if their relationship as platonic and sibling status only, they could gauge each other quite well, like in some weird bond way. They always speculated it to be from them being twins, and Mabel having those alpha genetics and Mason being an omega sort of gave them that sixth sense of the emotion of the other. She was able to tell when he was in distress as he could to her, and they were good to comfort each other thanks to that strange bond. They never really told anyone about it, it was none of anyone's business and kind of like their secret superpower as they called it as kids. 

"Alright, so she's high, he's high, oh he's hella high." they were doing a small game with each other to guess who already took a hit in the bong closet, looking for people who were perhaps gorging on food, giggling a lot, or just having watery or elated eyes. Some people did come up to talk to them, and they were sure to be kind and keep the conversation up while it lasted before watching them go and continue. Normally they would be out and about, but with the omega twin in so much distress, Mabel didn't want to gauge him into uncomfortable situations that could potentially make him snap at other people.

Just as all seemed well, the alpha stood up, her face flushed and eyes wide "Oh. My. God. Dipper, Marshmallows here!" she exclaimed, quickly pointing out the rambunctious blonde. He looked over, seeing the bright clothes she wore, her high ponytail, and a wide smile. Mason had completely spaced that Pacifica was part of the cheer squad, so of course, she would be here in favor to keep an eye on her team, being too much of a church girl to exactly drink for herself. He looked at his sister, seeing her eyes dilated into a loving look and her face in a dreamy smile, completely infatuated with the blonde teen. He knew she wanted to talk to her, she hadn't had too much of a chance to thanks to always spectating Mason, and normally he would go with her to wingman if anything. But, he wasn't feeling up for it today, and those pangs of guilt for letting down his sibling still hit his gut, letting her go and court instead of babysitting him would make her feel better, right? 

"Go ahead and talk to her," he stated, patting his sister's arm. Mabel jolted in seconds, looking down at him "No way, I can't just leave you here. Someone might try shit." he sighed, giving her a small smile "I'll be perfectly fine Mabel. If I need you I'll call you. Plus, I still have Ford's taser on me and I'm not afraid to use it. C' mon, you can go talk to your Marshmallow, I promise not to move from this spot." she bit her lip, looking at her brother before back at Pacifica, before turning and hugging him tight "You're the best brother in existence." he laughed, hugging her back, being careful not to spill his drink on her "I love you too, dear sister. Now, off you go, get me some nieces and nephews." she rolled her eyes and lightly hit his shoulder before running off, calling out "Marshmallow!" as she went to go and see the hyperactive girl. 

Mason watched her go, slowly let his smile fading before looking down at his cup, watching the sloshing liquid slowly start to settle. Even if he wanted to ride a single life, it didn't mean he wouldn't be lonely while doing it. Some days, he wished he had what Mabel or others could, someone to wrap their arms and never let go, kiss his mouth off, to feel that mark and feel the soul connection that tied two people together. Intimacy, infatuation, what it was like to be courted and spend time with someone until you fell your head spin topsy turvy, stomach fill with butterflies, and body in a warm mush. He knew that was just the omega talking though. He had accepted a while ago that would never be his life. And if it ever came to it, then it would never be the love he was feeling, it would the effects of his omega genetic, making him think being dictated was love. He didn't see paying for someone, putting a person to a price tag as redeemable. He didn't understand why people would think being controlled, meant to serve your supposed lover, as something worth it in the end. He had plans for his future, to go to an alpha based university, settle into a science career and get a Ph.D., even if it took a lot of work in the end. He wanted to become one of the greats and to do that he wanted to break the stereotypes, and this was the trade-off to do it. _"love"_ for success. 

It wasn't like loneliness was entirely his choice. Once Mabel had courted, probably Pacifica, and had her dowry accepted, he would have to gradually have to stay less close to her in favor of her omega, that would most likely become possessive of her and her time for the safety and companionship. By then, he would raise his suppressants, making sure that the chai scent was no longer strong, and once he went to the alpha based University he would make it to such a high dosage that it would kill it off entirely for his safety. He would dress modestly and no longer as he preferred to be taken seriously. Eventually, Ford and Stan would no longer need to parent him once he moved out of his parent's place. Maybe he would have a few flings in his adult life, but he wasn't quite sure if he did want to give his body up to someone if it wasn't a genuine need. He didn't want to be some simple fuck, he wanted to be memorable. Newton died a virgin, he was sure he could too. Then, when he was old and grey, he'd live alone in the simple countryside cottage, with a few cats to keep him company and living his out his happy old guy days. He was going out of this world down in history as someone who not only became a great and added to science, but also who was able to break stereotypes and show people they didn't need some business arrangement to feel like a good person in life.

With Mason so caught in his thoughts of his future, how he would die alone, what casket to pick or what to name one of his nine cats, he didn't realize the overly drunk alpha taking a seat on the couch with him. Well, he didn't realize until they started to rub his thigh in jagged circles, clearly too drunk to even do that right. He shot his head up, immediately noticing it to be Tad Strange. Tad was a weird kid at the school, he was alpha at the school who was part of Football but had fit perfectly in the dumb jock stance. He wasn't overly smart, stared a bit at people for a bit too long with a dumb face, always was a bit too quiet unless talking about sex or something inappropriate. He was just weird. "You look sad sugaaar." he slurred out, smelling hard whiskey and beer off his breath, maybe even some nicotine if he delved into it. Mason was quick to try scooting a bit away, moving the hand of his thigh "Can I help you?" he said, already reaching back for his taser, it was one Ford had given him for safety. Sure, he wasn't legally of age to carry the weapon, but he wasn't going to sit like some sitting duck and get sexually attacked. 

The male let out a laugh, scooting closer and moving his hand back "Noooooo, buhut may-bee I can help you." he hummed out, laying his head on Masons shoulder and starting to kiss at the skin, making him shudder and start to shove back against his chest "Hey, get the hell off me you bastard." he managed to get a bit of distance, taking hold of his taser to get it into use. But even if Tad was drunk, he seemed to manage some quick reflexes from Football, taking hold of Mason's wrists and pinning him down to the couch and continuing the ministrations. The brunette was quick to squirm and thrash "Get the fuck off me!" he yelled out, but that damn athlete was heavy from his muscle building, making it sort of impossible to get him off or free his wrists with him over him. 

Just when he was going to scream at the top of his lungs for his sister, a savior had come. Tad was ripped off from Mason, making his eyes widen in shock as he saw the all too well-known tresses of blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and deathly amber eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a super long chapter, but I decided to split it off for dramatic effect and not make it a super long read. I hope you guys enjoyed, comments and kudos are super appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets in a fight with Tad to protect Mason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Previous Sexual harassment from the last chapter, underage drinking, underage smoking, and light violence/minor gore.   
> Also, Bill gets possessive, but I'm not sure that's needed as a warning.

When Bill was watching Mason, he didn't expect him to look so sad. He could see the look written all over his face, he was pained and thinking of something. The brunette looked like some kicked puppy, wounded but not having the voice to whimper out for help. Desperately, Bill wanted to walk over to him, be a comfort to his sadness and even hold him if he could. His needs as an alpha to keep his omega protected and sated were starting to prick at his skin. Even if Mason technically wasn't his, he always had this weird affinity of thinking he was, the way they acted together was like some young couple, and when Mabel wasn't around all he wished to do is protect him from any of the other alphas, wishing that his mark was there to already automatically ward them away from the young omega. 

Hell, Bill was even surprised Mabel had even left her brother alone. Normally, she was handcuffed to his side, walking beside him, monitoring and glaring down anyone with warning gaze if they even tried to get near her brother. But, the moment her gaze landed on the little omega Pacifica, she was quick to melt and scamper off, leaving her distressed twin to sit alone. Bill was sure that he didn't watch long enough to see her scamper off into another room with the little blonde since the cup with alcohol was quick to become the most interesting thing in the world to his running mind. He knew he was a bit obsessive since normal people would guess that maybe the brunette was just caught in thought, and found resting his head downward would be the easiest way to relax his head. But, Bill knew better. He had sat behind Mason for a good while to read when he was thinking. When he was caught in a train of thought he had his tongue sticking out or biting his plush lower lip, a quirk to his brows, a tilt to the head, he looked more amused at whatever challenge he was working through in his head or ahead of him. But this wasn't a look he would give to it, his eyes were narrow, lips folded inward to hide the soft pink skin, his brows were furrowed and head just drooped in a depressed manner. 

Bill fucking wished he was psychic. Sure, he could read Masons expressions, but he could never see past that. He never knew what was swimming through his ice glaciers of eyes, what he was thinking, scheming or plotting. Normally, Bill was able to just read people like an open book the moment he looked into their eyes, their body language, facial expressions, but Mason was one of the greatest mysteries he had come across, and it challenged Bill's observe nature. Maybe that was another reason he liked Mason, another element of challenge for him aside from getting past the sassy exterior. 

The moment he spotted Tad walking towards Mason, he knew there was going to be trouble. He was hammered. Between the wobble in his legs, the way his hand could barely hold the plastic cup, and his eyes seem so loopy and full of lust, he didn't have good intentions. Bill let his eyes narrow, keeping a close eye on what was going on, Mason would be able to handle himself, right? Surely Mabel would sense her sibling's distress and go and square down with the alpha that possibly wanted to violate her brother. 

Well, he was wrong on both things. It didn't take long for Tad to start getting at his neck, with Mason trying to shove him off and reach for something in the back of his pants to no avail, the athlete still managing to keep some reflex. Bill quickly pushed himself off of the wall, a growl starting to rumble in his throat. How dare that drunk bastard to touch his omega? How dare they violate that beautiful god's personal space and try to get laid by him when he showed no want of it? He was beyond pissed, Bill was ready to kill. Quickly, he was making his way down, having to push past several people and helplessly watch from his distance as Mason was pinned down, with him kicking his legs about, thrashing and trying to even headbutt the alpha above him in attempts to get them off. 

People were refusing to move out of his way, some little omegas walking up to him with many words all at once "Hey Bill, wanna dance with me?" "Hey Bill, where you going?" "You look good tonight Bill!" Couldn't they see he was on a mission of saving his potential mate?! Idiots the lot of them. He let out a growl, and the students were quick to part like the red sea for him to get through. Bill wasn't one to growl really at all, he saw no need in it as he was already intimidating and tall, so he didn't need to raise his voice in such a way to get what he needed. So, when he did use his super deep, aggressive growl, then people knew to get the fuck out of his way before he physically made you get out of shot. 

He ran through, grabbing the back of Tad's shirt and shoving him up "Get the fuck off him!?" he growled out, watching as the male stumbled a bit to regain some balance from suddenly being made to get up. Mason looked shocked, quickly sitting up and looking up at the male, clearly surprised he had come to his aid. Tad huffed "Doonnn't facking touch me biatch!" he swore out, his hands forming into fists and quickly swinging a punch at Bill, catching him off guard and hitting his mouth, causing him to bite down and split his lip. The taste of iron started to fill his senses, and he could feel the bit of it start to dribble down his chin and the part starts to swell a slight bit. He started to see red, he wasn't going to let anyone hit him and violate his omega and get away with it. 

Bill growled out loudly, going and tackling Tad, forcing him back to fall against a little stand beside the couch, making him crash back against a lamp. The blonde was quick to take a swing, hitting him straight in the nose, hearing a crack from it as he screamed in pain "My nose!" blood was quick to gush out, and he could only assume he broke it from the cartilage starting to form an awkward bump at the bridge. There was no way he was going to stop there, he quickly swung at the male's stomach as hard as he could, hearing as the male gagged and gasped, coughing and gripping his stomach with one arm. But that didn't seem to be it for Tad, he managed to get a swing at Bill's cheek even with one hand, and hit his chest pretty hard. 

People had moved out of the way, some recorded, and even others chanted for sides. Even then, all the commotion aside from what Bill was doing fell away into the background, too focused on a surging blood lust burning inside his gut to make him want to tear the alpha to shreds and wish he was never born. After getting a hard hit at his thigh, probably bruising the area, he watched him kneel, gripping at both places and leaving him a bit immobilized. He was able to finish this off, he just needed to hit hard enough to slam him back against the wall, he would be finished. 

Bill readied his already messed up knuckles, feeling a small sting at them from the hits he was administrating, probably bruising and ripping a few layers of skin. Even if all had fallen apart into background noise, there was one voice that got through to him "BILL FUCKING CIPHER STOP IT ALREADY!" It was Mason's sweet angelic voice, sounding so distressed, maybe even scared. That made him immediately stop, standing straight and looking over at the couch, where the male was. He was now on his knees, leaning over the armchair and glaring him down with a face that said 'I'll slap you if you don't knock it off.' he was giving Bill the administration that for once Bill understood. He was better than this, Tad was already down, he had done enough damage. Mason quickly jumped to his feet, taking grasp of Bill's hand and quickly dragging him off, going off to the backyard. 

The backyard was pretty beautiful and peaceful, Wendy did live near a bit of the countryside compared to other students, which gave her some pretty good space out there. There were some setup lawn chairs and a fire pit, with a little marsh close by. Bill was able to hear the soft croaks of frogs and the tall grass. Mason dragged him off to one of the lawn chairs, sparking some fireflies to come off the grass and start to flutter around from being disturbed from whatever they were doing, providing some light in the mainly dark space. 

Once the blonde was seated Mason was looking over the wounds, Bill had a bruised cheek and split lip, but that was all on his face, he wasn't sure if Tad got any hard enough hits to bruise anything else. The omega let out a sigh, taking out a small handkerchief and beginning to dab away the blood on Bills chin "You know, you didn't have to do that for me." he stated, a bit of worry in his gaze as he kept cleaning the blood. The blonde scoffed "Gee, thanks to you Bill my ass is saved from an alpha that tried to jump me and didn't listen to me as a squirmed and tried to get him off in terror." he watched the omegas eyes narrow, turning less to concern and more to pettiness to the ministration, scoffing "Don't act like that Bill. You split your lip and your face is bruised. You need to worry more about myself." Bill stopped the touches on his lip, squeezing Mason's hand a bit "I'm not the only one then. Mason, you almost got fucking sexually assaulted." 

Mason huffed, taking a step back and freeing his hand "I had it all under control-" "Bullshit! If I didn't go and help you then it could've gotten worse! He could've tried marking you, don't you realize that!?" Bill stood up, glaring down at the small omega. He wasn't mad at Mason, but he needed to get the point across to him "Of course I do! But I can handle myself! Stop seeing me like omega and see me as a person already!!!" Bill gripped the brunette's shoulders, kneeling to stare into his eyes, the icy blue meeting with flaming amber "Of course I see you like your person! I see you as a person who could've gotten fucking hurt! I know you are capable, but it's not bad to sometimes get help from someone other than your sister!" Bill knew he was acting as Mason's alpha when he wasn't. He just couldn't help himself. The bloodlust still pumping his veins and adrenaline was still going, but now switching to just in general lust. He had protected the omega, there shouldn't be an argument. There should be praise, the little omega on his knees for him, that should be what was happening if Mason was normal. It just was hard to see him as a person and not as an omega when instincts kicked in, no matter how much he told himself he could see Mason as he normally did. 

A pregnant silence wavered of them just glaring into each other's eyes, Mason refusing to back down to this, his chest puffed and face contorted in oh so beautiful scowl. Even if Bill was angry, just the scent of Mason was making him practically melt in moments. It was weird, he already felt bonded to Mason even if he hadn't marked his skin, hadn't done that ritual. Yet, the curly-haired brunette had this power over him he couldn't explain, that made him want to fall to the omegas powerful eyes and sharp mind. He wanted to hold and cuddle him to the moon and back, protect him like any good alpha, have the male make him happy and comfort him as a good omega did. But, he knew that would only be wishful thinking, they would only remain in this euphoric state of flirtation and friendship, it would never progress because Mason would never let it. 

Bill slowly backed down, letting go of Mason's shoulders, noticing that his nails had grown out a bit into claws and had started to dig into the exposed flesh, leaving small red indents. He backed up and slumped back in the seat, looking down at the dark grass. There was no sign of movement or talk to come up for a few minutes, and the blonde could still taste the iron going onto his tongue with a bit of a growl from annoyance. Though, the handkerchief slowly was back on his lip, along with Mason's hand on his cheek. The alpha looked back at him, seeing Mason's eyes still in a small scowl, but mostly calm now. His hand was cold, and felt so nice against his slightly swelled cheek, making Bill hum and press back into it. 

"Thank you. For... Helping me. I appreciated it." the words sounded forced and hard to Mason to let out, but his eyes held an unexplained expression once more as he worked. Bill was surprised, in all his time hanging around the boy, he had never heard the words 'thank you' from him. Mason was not one to thank or apologize, he did anything with deliberately and never hesitated. He looked almost shaken from what happened earlier, that it had generally terrified him to be forced into such a helpless state. Bill had to push back his pride to reach up and pet the hand on his cheek and manage out "I didn't mean to lash out... I just got so fucking worked up seeing that happen. I didn't want you to get hurt, I know you're not just some omega that needs to be protected. You're strong and capable, I just felt a need to intervene to make sure that nothing happened. Not everyone is as nice as me." he managed to admit, still gazing up at Mason's face. He could see the smallest traces of submission overtake his features. The scowl had faded for only a second, and it was probably the most beautiful expression he had seen. The fireflies twinkling around them had reflected in his glacier gaze, making them seem to glow in the light. His features for once were soft, but not in a mode of lust or flirtation, it was genuine and sweet. It made Bill want to pull the little omega in his lap and never let him go, keep him in his arms and protect him till his heart stopped beating in his chest. 

The look didn't last long, and Mason was quick to reharden his gaze, but the face had already melted itself into Bill's mind to remain for jack off material when he got into a rut. Mason and Bill ended up back into silence as Mason kept his hand on his cheek, waiting for the blood to stop on Bills lip. Eventually, the avalanche of liquid did cease, but it was still a bit swollen and had the split, just starting to crust over. The brunette pulled away, tossing the bloodied handkerchief into the fire pit, fixing his sleeves a bit and shuffled in his stance. The air felt so tense and awkward, and Bill was sure if he tried he could cut the tension with a butter knife, they didn't even dare look at each other. Soon, the silence was broken by the glass door sliding "Mason are you out here!?" it was Mabel, she sounded quite scared, not noticing the incident thanks to getting so caught up with Pacifica, and her twin could practically smell guilt wreaking off her. 

Mason sighed "Yes, I am out here. I'll be over in a second." he looked back to Bill, crossing his arms for a few seconds before going over and planting a kiss on his bruised cheek. The alphas breath got caught up in his lungs and he felt his senses go into overdrive from such gentle contact. It was soft and sweet, and Mason's lips were softer than he ever thought them to be, smelling the chai and vanilla so much closer was going to practically kill him. The brunette pulled away after a few seconds, walking off without another word, but Bill swore he saw some pink blush on the omegas cheeks as he hurriedly made it to his sister. 

Once the brunette had gone back inside Bill stood up and cheered out "YES!! FUCK YES!" and laughed hysterically, his face in a bright red as he practically was bouncing on his own feet, completely on a different level of cloud nine. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears as he spun around and slowly fell back onto the grass, staring up at the stars with a wide grin on his face "He's so fucking perfect. Such a sexy challenge, I need him." he sighed happily, placing his hand on his cheek. Bill was reminiscing on the kiss even though it just had happened, wanting to feel it all over again, have it on his mouth, a trail on his skin, to bite those lips. He wanted to do everything and anything with that omega. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is elated by getting a kiss on the cheek by Mason, but now one of his friends is pointing out the possibility of a friendzone.

Bill was hanging out with his friends for the first part of the morning before classes, Will had to go to the band early to audition for some solo. So, it left the blonde some time with his friends to chat freely. "Dude, I still can't believe that _Mason Gleeful_ , kissed you on the cheek," 8-ball exclaimed, patting Bills back. They hadn't shut up for the whole weekend on how fucking elated they were for Bill, constantly making jokes of how he should ask the omega out or they were going to get married now. Bill just rolled his eyes to all of it, chuckling "Yeah, I had to split my lip but it was so fucking worth it. His lips were so soft, I want to kiss his mouth off." he was even drooling at the thought of that. Kissing Mason, holding his wide hips and having him grip onto his shoulders as he was pressed so closely to Bill he could feel his intense heartbeat. He would be able to lift him and possibly pin him to a wall to relentlessly bruise his soft lips. Then, when they pulled away he'd look so fuckable and maybe even- 

"You know, this could mean he friend-zoned you." Zanther pointed out, making everyone look at him with a dumbfounded expression. Pyronica scoffed "No it doesn't. Who the fuck told you that?" the male shrugged, leaning back against the locker "It happened to me. I hit it off with an omega, then she kisses me cheek and never contacts me again. It's like a way of letting you down easy. Most of the time, omegas go the whole way with kissing and then let the alpha take lead, have any of you seen a romcom?" Teeth sighed "Dude, I don't think Mason would friendzone Bill. If anything he might just be teasing him again." the blonde had gone rigid, his breath catching up in his lungs. He didn't think if Mason was friend-zoning him or just stringing him along like he had done to other alphas for protection. He probably wasn't even the first alpha he had kissed on the cheek. 

He groaned, hitting his head back against the lockers "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- did I seriously get played?" Pyronica hit both Zanther and Teeth on the back of the head "No way! You saved him from assault, I'm pretty sure that means he's head over heels for you now. I mean, don't omegas love strong alphas and betas for protection?" Bill took grasp of her shoulders, hunched forward to be at her height "He isn't a normal omega, Py. What if this means a different thing for him!?" he shook the girl around like some maraca. Now that his friends had said something, his head was spinning. Bill thought he was Mason's good side when in all reality he could be fully rejected. He was thinking of this at the angle of Mason being a normal, helpless little omega. When in all reality, the brunette was a capable little badass with a sister that could knock his teeth out with one swing. Did Bill come off too strong? He knew Mason didn't trust alphas, and the look he had when they met gaze after beating Tad to a practical pulp on the floor... Did he get intimidated and think Bill was classifying him as an omega instead of himself? 

_Stop seeing me like omega and see me as a person already_

The alpha let his head lull forward and look at the floor, crossing his arms and thinking about those words. He saw Mason as a person, didn't he? Surely he did, they talked and laughed just as he did with his friends, as equals. Yet, he always envisioned Mason as his omega. He saw him in his dreams with his bite mark on his neck, smiling at him, giving loving affections or a sweet symphony of moans from the more erotic parts of those dreams. He saw his arms wrapped around his body, protecting him, cherishing him, causing chaos together, ruling an empire. Why was he seeing both? He saw Mason and saw him falling to submission, them being together and him being more loving. Both weren't an option, the second wasn't even an option in all reality, just one that had morphed from his lust towards the perfection that was Mason Gleeful. 

Pyronica sighed, shaking her head before pinching the bridge of her nose "Why don't you just ask him?" Bill whipped his head up, looking at her with wide eyes "Are you crazy?!" 8-ball asked, hitting the alpha female on the back of the head like she had done to Zanther and Teeth "That would make Bill look stupid! Like he has no clue what Mason was saying, have you seen their banter?! He would never live it down, Py." that was a good point. If Bill tried to ask what Mason was instigating then it might be a turn off to him, he had to act like he knew exactly what was being put down and take action on it. The girl rubbed the back of her head and growled at the beta, making him stand down "Well, It's better than just standing here wondering what he meant. It'll eat you alive dude. Just standing here and wondering what that little wicked brain is thinking. And it's not like we can ask other omegas since he tries to be different from them, its either get it from the source or question it till death." 

It seemed right on cue that the omega in question had walked in with his sister, many people showering him in praise. It had spread like wildfire what happened at the party, and many people were glad to see the treasure of the school safe and sound, not forcibly bitten and well. The blonde felt his jaw clench, watching as Tad tried to approach Mason. Luckily, Mabel was back at his side and growled loudly in his face, making him run off with his metaphoric tail between his legs before the twins kept down the hall. He was dressed beautifully as the normal, with a black button-up shirt that was tied up in a knot at the front. Although his shoulders weren't exposed, his collarbone was still on show from the top set of buttons being undone, paired with some dark blue jeans and boots. 

Bill looked away from him after a moment, the scent in the air was setting his nerves on fire. It reminded him so much of the kiss on his cheek. He could still feel the warmth of the omegas breath against his cheek before the lips connected, the air being entirely intoxicated of the chai blend. It seemed when he was that close Bill was able to smell some vanilla, which he was sure came from some shampoo or lip gloss, and god did he want to smell it more. He didn't care where the brunette put it, in his hair for him to huff like a drug, on his lips to taste, anywhere would suffice. Just as long as it was on his perfect, snow-white skin. 

"Morning Bill, how's your lip?" the alphas train of thought entirely derailed from the heavenly voice. He looked down, seeing the omega standing before him and clutching his stuff to his chest, a small smile on his face. Even with an over amounting joy in Bill's gut from having him close again, an ache was close to following, and god did it hurt. Even with such a sweet expression, the light fear he had put on that face from before was still burned into his mind, searing the amazing memories of that night. He cleared his throat "It's doing a lot better without it bleeding everywhere." he chuckled, returning the small smile. Mason nodded, slowly reaching up and touching the scab, making the alpha tense and hold back a shudder. His hands were so soft, it was making him melt and he so badly wanted to grasp his hand, to kiss all over the gentle fingertips and manicured nails. After feeling it over the omega let out a sigh, moving his hand away "I'm still sorry you had to help. Mabel has something to say on that." he bumped her shoulder with his elbow, sending a glare over his shoulder. The female huffed, a haughty look on her face as she crossed her arms. She looked up at Bill before glancing at Mason, her expression falling victim to whatever he was communicating with his eyes, a code that Bill still couldn't decipher. 

Mabel shook her head, her pride seeming to deflate under the watch of her brother, she looked back at Bill "I'm sorry you had to jump in for my brother. It's my job to protect him as his sister, you shouldn't need to get in the crossfire." her voice was a bit monotone like she had rehearsed the words so many times that she was sick of even saying it, but there was a tinge of sympathy he was able to pick up on. He nodded to her "It's fine." he looked back at Mason, his eyes were warm honey instead of furious amber "I'm just glad you're okay." he watched a vibrant pink go onto the omegas face, but he didn't disclose it "Yeah, I guess that's true." he let out another sigh before taking Mabel's wrist and dragging her off to walk with her to his omega based class. 

"Okay. So either that means he feels bad you got hurt, or he regrets kissing your cheek and wants things to go back to being friends." Bill groaned, turning around and hitting his forehead to the locker, Pyronica facepalmed "You just had to say something, didn't you Zanther? Or should I say negative nancy?" the male shrugged, chuckling "I'm honest, not an optimist." 

* * *

After a while of dragging Mabel on to get near his class, Mason loosened his grip on her wrist and looked away as she caught up to be at his side "Mason, seriously, you need to tell me what you feel about Bill." he tensed up, looking over at her "What are you talking about? I don't feel anything for him." Mabel raised a brow "There is no way that is possible. You seem to like him around, you laugh and have good times together. But, your not making any moves on him aside from teasing and flirting. It's weird if you like him why not go for it? It would make it easier on me so I don't have to question if I have to let him talk with you or bite his ear off."

Mason huffed, letting fully go of her wrist "I don't feel anything for him, Mabel." he said it much more firm that time, his eyes narrowing toward her "Even if I did, it doesn't matter. I have goals in life, things like courting and marriage go against all of it. I just felt bad he took a hit for me because you weren't around." he decided to change the subject "Speaking of which, how did it go for you and Marshmallow?" she gave a dreamy sigh, her face lighting up to the mention of Pacifica "Oh Dip, it was great. I walked around the place with her and we just talked. She was going on and on about environmental stuff and even invited me to some formal event her family is hosting for charity. I know it would help if I made a guest appearance since alpha and beta are so popular, it's sure to boost sales, it'll make her so happy! I'm sure I can slip courting her into the conversation at some point." he let himself smile for his sister's joy "That's great Mabel, I'm glad you got that." Mason let out a small sigh, feeling that twisting knife of guilt from screaming at their parents finally release itself, easing some of the tension in his body. 

Though, it was now time to go into the war zone, the omega class. The students hated him there, the feeling was mutual. He hated all the inforced ideologies, how the teacher would write little encouraging notes on the corners of his assignments to try and sway him to act more traditional. How students talked behind his back or tried to tease him, right before he smacked them right back in the face with his insults and arguments. He hated that the classes were mandatory, and he was quite glad he was leaving school early. Mason had all his credits done early, and even if they were going to by some miracle let him do some college courses early, he just wanted to get the hell out as soon as possible. He didn't care that his parents were going to cut him of funds the moment he stepped into that University, it didn't matter he was losing all that made him himself aside from his beliefs, it didn't matter in the end. He was gaining something so much better than the strip of character, the strip of his family, the gain of loneliness. Freedom. 

He went and took a seat, already hearing the other omegas in the class start to mumble. He just shook his head a bit, unamused by the whispers before taking out his book to start some reading. He was already counting down the minutes this class would end and he can go to the alpha courses, which he adored. Before his mind could fade into the reality of the book, a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him jump before looking up to see a gentle expression, soft blonde hair that was put up in a ponytail, and blinding neon colors. 

Pacifica was a sweet omega. She followed all the rules and logistics that came with being an omega, but she was a total sweetheart to Mason. She didn't judge him for his choices, in fact, she cheered him on. She wanted people to just live happy lives, no matter what lifestyle they presented it as such. The girl was short, with eyes that reflected a beautiful fresh valley of green grass. Pacifica smelled of toasted marshmallows and coconut, hence the nickname marshmallow from Mabel. He swore that when both Mabel and the girl stood together they smelled of hot cocoa on a winters night, with a crisp campfire to sit beside as you sipped the chocolate drink and contemplated existence. They were perfect for each other. 

"Hey Mason," she said, giving her loving smile to him, which was blinding to how clean she kept her teeth. Every bit of the girl was vibrant and bright, her hair, eyes, clothes, it hurt to look at for Mason, but Mabel relished in the brightness of the girl. She always talked of how her hair was gold and no matter what her eyes would always find her in any crowd from how radiant she was. He forced a smile "Morning." he said bluntly, seeing Gideon scoffing and turning away in the corner of his eye. He had no clue what stick went up the freshman's ass, but _god_ did he hate him. If Mason could, he would smite him down with as much wrath as Zeus himself. The albino just never could mind his own business, he never had talked to Mason aside from saying something insulting. He wasn't sure if he heard crap from the other students that littered the class, as omega classes had students from all grades alike, or if he just heard something about him before he came, he didn't care.

He kept his focus on Pacifica as she continued to speak "I just wanted to say, um. I'm sorry for pulling Mabel away, the moment we heard that you almost got bit, I got so scared for you. I never wanted to put you in that situation. I just... Got caught up with Mabel." she started to flush at the mention of his sister, making him sigh. The girl was just as head over heels for Mabel as Mabel was for Pacifica. He shrugged "There is nothing to forgive, Pacifica. You deserve to talk to my sister whenever you please." her face lit up and she giggled "Whatever you say, Mason. I was going to ask, would you like to go to my parents gathering? It's a charity event for the environment." he pats her hand "As lovely as that sounds, I'll need to decline. I don't want to intrude, just be sure to take good care of my sister and make her happy." 

The girl squealed so loud Mason was sure his ears were bleeding, and in moments she was hugging into his side with a death grip "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she seemed to take his words as some blessing, like she deserved his permission to advance on his sister. Once she pulled away she had skipped off, her smile refusing to leave her face as she went and babbled mindlessly to her cousin. he watched her for a moment before turning back to his book, not even focusing on the words. 

This was what love was. It wasn't what mainstream media painted it to be, a business arrangement. Love was something pure and needed to keep people sane. Love was a thing of completion, that made two people so happy to be around each other it didn't matter on circumstance or if they were mated, just on the presence alone. Mason was happy for his sister, she managed to find that love for herself outside of platonic family love. She found it in romance, just like the movies, but better. Pacifica was good for Mabel, she would make her so happy, he knew it. He hoped that even after the claiming, the infatuation his sister and the little blonde omega would remain intact. He never believed that once a bite happened that it was true love, he saw it as mindless and obedience the moment you were claimed. It added a level of ownership and dominance, it weakened the omega or beta. He didn't care what mainstream media said of it pertaining and staying the same, it was all hogwash. 

The only love Mason truly believed in was platonic family love. Not from his parents, but from his sister and great uncles. They showed him unconditional support and care, they protected him and worked to give him opportunities he never would have received on his own. His sister made sacrifices of holding back her desires to her omega by staying by his side. Even with all the gifts, he showered her in he knew it was nothing compared to the contact she got with her Marshmallow. He knew his great uncles cared for him dearly and would do everything to see him successful, but he knew they wouldn't want to worry for him forever and would grow old and retired, focusing on themselves and final moments before meeting the heavens. 

And Mason was fully ready to let them go. At any point in time he was ready to let his sister become fully involved in Pacifica, has she say the words before he was off to University. In a heartbeat, he would no longer shed his worries and complaints on Ford and Stan, if it meant them some ease of mind. He was going to fly solo once school was over, be his person and no longer burden his sister and great uncles. They deserved to have their own lives, even if he would miss their presence and attention like it were to rip a piece of him out. He would stay away from his parents, even if they gained guilt for what they put him through, they did not deserve his forgiveness for the hellish struggles they forced onto him. 

This was what love was.

It was selfless, it was uncaring of the sacrifice, it wasn't a mark on the skin. It was genuine through and through, even without some bodily symbol. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is out doing a photoshoot outside of the studio, and Bill so happens to hear about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I tried getting an update out but my laptop deleted my progress on both this story and Prodigy (my other one) so I had to keep retyping it. Luckily, I like this version a lot and it's still here so I can post it! There is some sexual tension between Bill and Mason, but it works for the placement.

The Gleeful family never really had a liking to the outdoors. With how pale their complexions were, it was easy to burn rather than tan, gain aging lines, or freckle immensely. It was a Gleeful's dream to stay looking young and refined despite how much the numbers may count up. Many of them said if they could live as long as Ford or Stan and look good in old age, they would be content with life. The aged alpha twins did look quite young even with being in their 60's, taking good care of themselves for the media and themselves. Stan did plenty of athletics, never really being one to sit around and rest and always wanting to move around and stay in good shape. Whilst Ford ate quite healthy, knowing how to have a balanced diet after many years of earning PHDs in multiple fields. The two balanced each other out in a way, Stan motivating Ford to get moving whilst Ford prepared their meals to keep on the health spectrum. Sure, two alphas living together caused for some power dynamic fights, with sarcastic comments, harsh words, and even a hit or two, but the twins hardly took it seriously in the end, and even times forgot what they were arguing about and carried on with work. 

Despite Mason's families ideologies, he quite enjoyed the outdoors. Well, in certain seasons that is. Spring was far too colorful for his tastes, the pollen made his nose stuffy, and the bees were just dreadful to deal with in their moments of awaking. Summer was too hot for him, being raised in the luxury of the outdoors, he couldn't get too hot without easily becoming a sweaty mess. By far, Fall and Winter were no doubt, the superior seasons. 

But, his parents didn't know that about him. So, when they sent him outside the studio to do his photoshoot instead of indoors, they probably thought they were punishing him for growling at them. 

All they were doing was _rewarding_ him. Wearing stylish clothes, enjoying the cool breeze of the emerging Autumn blow gently against him to cool from the suns blaring rays. He was able to enjoy watching all the leaves gain their cozy, gentle colors before slowly twirling like a ballerina before falling onto the ground. This wasn't entirely a photoshoot though, as his parents said they liked the shots, or would at least live with them, but wanted some photos to put on the Gleeful Garb's social media to excite their omega fans and tease them for when the clothing would be released. He did put up a little fight, to seem normal and make them think this was a punishment, but became invigorated and excited the moment he was able to watch the fresh greens of leaves turn into the dying beauty that was the oranges, browns, and even reds of cozy Autumn. 

Not only that, but Autumn reminded him of very fond memories from his childhood. There was one when his parents yelled at him quite harshly, saying to his four-year-old self that he would die alone if he didn't obey and listen to them, as they were both superior races to him. He ended up sobbing, still being in their conditioning of submission before Stan and Ford came along. To hear that he would die alone was terrifying because back then, the very thought of ever being alone was his worst nightmare. Mabel had snuck him outside the estate and into the gardens, were neat piles of leaves from the gardeners had been set so they could put it in compost. He could vividly remember her jumping in them like in the movies, a giggling mess as she kicked and tossed the dead leaves into the air, making a beautiful shower of colors. After spectating, he did join in on the fun. Back then, it was much harder for Mason to break any form of rules, as he was obeying his parents and doing as they wished no matter what. To have a moment like that, where he was just a kid and not an _omega_ , was a freeing experience that forever was one of his best memories that shaped him to what he was today. 

"Mason, can you hear me?" the photographer asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and jolting him out of thought. After they had done a lot of searching on google maps, they had found a good place to do the photography his parents asked of them. They ended up a forest boardwalk. It was quite aways from the studio, but it was worth it. The place was beautiful, with beautiful oak making up the pathway with cut down logs for railing. The trees around them were tall and thick, with the leaves beginning their decay earlier than the ones in town had, giving beautiful colors across the place. Spanish moss hung off the branches, giving the place almost an ethereal secret forest feel, as though the entire place was built for people not to touch, and he was one of the first to experience the wonders of the walk. 

He gave a nod, sighing "Yes, I was just caught in thought while you were taking the shot." he reassured, looking back at what he was staring at, which looked like everything else they had seen so far. The photographer nodded "That's fine, but we're done with those shots. Let's walk further, apparently, there's a waterfall somewhere around here." he nodded once more, sighing and beginning his way down the boardwalk, his stiletto heels clicking against the wood flooring. He was wearing the outfit his parents said had the least showing shots, which was the one with black and yellow stripes and the exposed back. When he looked over the shots there seemed to be nothing wrong with them, but they insisted otherwise. He was sure they were only saying that to tick him off, make him wear colors he normally wouldn't wear to try and get him angry, which didn't work. He was used to wearing colors that never suited his normal style for photoshoots, just as long as he was able to return to his normal clothes after, he was fine for a few hours with lighter shades. 

After some more walking, they did find the waterfall. It was smaller than any of them could've anticipated, but lovely nonetheless. They wouldn't be able to get any up-close shots like they wanted to, but the team was able to improvise by having Masons back to them, having him facing the waterfall with his hands resting on the rail to look like he was contemplating, or just enjoying the scenery whilst showing off the back of the dress, which his parents were sure to silently appreciate. Once the shots were done, one of the workers groaned "God I'm hungry, is there any food places around here?" she pulled her phone out, beginning to sift through and find a location close enough for them all to grab some food. Between the long car ride here, doing shots for several hours, trying to find the perfect place, angle, get several versions to make sure it was up to standard, everyone was ready for some food. 

"Well, maybe I can help." Mason tensed, turning around and having to direct his vision up to meet the gaze of- "Bill Cipher. What brings you in this neck of the woods?" 

* * *

Bill didn't intend to do much for the rest of the day once he got home from school. Maybe look through social media, play some video games, jerk off, just some normal teen stuff. Though, after an hour of doing that mindless scrolling on his different account, his friends randomly drove up and demanded he gets his ass in the car. They weren't allowed in the estate, because last time they were all here they broke something and Bill's dad banned them, so he just slipped on his shoes and went with it. Whatever they had in the store should be interesting, right? 

And _oh_ it was indeed. Pyronica explained while driving "We brought you in here for some piping hot tea. Someone leaked out that Mason is at some trail supposedly doing a photoshoot since he's all dolled up. They didn't give away the location, but thanks to Teeth's inside sources, we got an address. Sister-Zilla isn't with him, so you can finally talk to him **alone _."_** she gave a suggestive wink to him at the stoplight, grinning ear to ear to the info. And before Bill could fully process what she had said, he was shoved out the car by his friends, calling out to him with "We'll be here when you're done! Now get over to your cafe smelling omega!" 

He huffed, rolling his eyes and fixing his shirt a bit before going off into the trail, his hands resting in his pockets as he went down. He was glad that he was given this window of opportunity, but his friends could've at least texted him before basically kidnapping him and taking him to a trail he didn't know that well. He knew that he's been here before with his gang, and there was some classy restaurant at the end he took Zanther to for his birthday, but aside from that, he had no memory of the route. Living in Oregon, you see so many places with trees it's hard to remember where you are because most of the time the places look identical. 

So, Bill just followed the wooden floorboards as a route, it seems to be straight forward and have some very nice sites. He could see how this was photography material, all the green turning to the different shades, nice views, rustic wood flooring, and railing. The whole place just seemed like you were deep in some forest trail rather than just entering the mouth of the path. 

It started to seem endless. With Oregon's knack to looking identical, in a forest where the trees all were thick oak with Spanish moss, the concept of how far you've walked started to become uncharitable. If you spaced out for a moment, the only concept of the path or that you were even on one was the creaking of the wood boards and looking behind you to see the expansive space that you just crossed without even realizing it. Bill kept going regardless, he had seen a few people on the path, and it hadn't split into a fork or anything, so he was fine with following the infinite trail and going back on his phone until he came across more people. 

"God I'm hungry, is there any food places around here?" he looked up from the screen, shutting it off and slipping the device into his back pocket, stopping dead in his tracks. He had managed to come across Mason and his photography group, but that wasn't what made him stop what he was doing. It was what Mason was _wearing_ that made him stop. In the two years that he and the omega had attended school, he had never seen him wear any colors aside from black and blue. Sure, he'd seen photos of it from his parent's website, but never had he seen it in person. 

Colors held some importance like smells did. Normally, people had certain colors they became accustomed to and wore, just as their smell were what made them. It was a defining characteristic. Once an omega, beta, or even alpha was mated, both parties would normally take on a different color scheme of their combined tones to show that they were taken, if their mate mark for some reason wasn't on the show. This especially worked for alphas, as it not only made it easy to spot their omega or beta in a crowd but it showed any unmarked omegas or betas that wanted to flirt to back off, as alphas never got marked like due to genetics and hierarchy. And the fact that Mason was wearing yellow and black, _his colors_ were enough for him to use all his strength not to get an erection right then and there. 

Once the alpha finally processed what the worker was even talking about and managed by some gods grace not to pop a boner, he grinned. Going down the path had refreshed his memory a bit, and he could distinctly remember where that restaurant he took Zanther to on his birthday was. He walked over, chin up and shoulders broad in beaming pride as he said once close enough to be within their earshot "Well, maybe I can help." he watched with a cocky look as Mason tensed, not expecting his voice as he turned around and met gaze, lapis to amber. His expression went from surprise to amusement as he asked, "Bill Cipher. What brings you in this neck of the woods?" 

Bill felt like he was on cloud nine, not only was Mason dressed in his colors, but his sister wasn't here to circumcise him. He was able to talk, flirt, and say whatever he knew would make the little omega fall for him without being scared of the younger twin coming at him with baring teeth and growls that could only come from the gates of hell themselves. He took Mason's hand, kissing the top of it and reveling in the contact "I heard you needed some assistance, and I am always one to provide. At a price, of course." Mason chuckled, pulling back his hand "I see you've learned from me." he said, placing his hand to his chest, looking almost charmed by Bill picking up on Mason's ways of making deals "If you know a restaurant around here, all smart and wise Cipher, then please do share that knowledge. I and my staff are quite hungry." the blonde nodded "I do know of a place, but I want something in exchange." he pulled the omega closer by his hips, leaning in and whispering into his ear "I want to treat you to the meal." 

He could hear the brunette's breath caught up in his throat from the sudden proximity, being able to tell that there was a blush on his face even if he couldn't see it currently. In all their times of flirting and joking around, Bill was never, **ever** this straight forward. He would tease and joke of the idea of him taking Mason out at some point, but he never went out and explicitly stated it in this way. This made it feel like a date- which was something people did while courting. 

_Is Bill courting me?_ Mason thought, his eyes blown wide in shock as he could smell Bills scent. Alphas normally didn't have strong scents unless you got close enough to it or they had something to prove that added to their pheromones. He could smell Bill loud and clear, he smelled of mint. Anytime Mason caught a whiff of it, he found it strangely nice. Normally, Alpha's had much more musky scents, sandalwood, rosewood, patchouli, citrus, even cinnamon. It was always so strange to Mason he didn't smell like the normal dominating alpha, but it seemed like it was dominating in its way. Mint was a smell that could overpower practically anything, clear your nose, take over a flavor profile, etc. It was a strong smell, it just wasn't expected, which worked for the Cipher in its charming way. 

Mason pulled back, seeing that same cocky look in Bills face "This isn't to court me, right?" Bill shook his head, taking one of Mason's hands "Can't I just treat a beautifully dressed man to a good meal and hang out with him other than in a school setting?" he said sharply back, a grin still laced on his lips. The omega couldn't help but hum in some delight, a smile lacing his lips. He liked the fact Bill avoided saying omega rather than what other people in the hierarchy would. He supposed his words stuck to the blonde of wanting to be treated as a person, and even if he would never admit it aloud, it warmed his heart. 

"Fine, I suppose I could let you treat me. Now, can you take us to the place? The rest of my team needs to eat too." the blonde nodded, still holding Mason's hand "Of course, let's go." he started to drag the brunette along, the rest of the group following the two. Though Mason could swear he heard the clicks of the camera, but he just assumed it was his photographer going through all the shots while following the group. 

A few minutes of walking in silence later, they made it to a small bistro that lived amongst all the wildlife "I've gone here with my friends, it's very quaint and peaceful. A bit spendy, but the area and food make up for the price." Bill refused to let go of Mason's hand as he pulled him inside the bistro, the smell of different spices, cooked meals, and light lemongrass immediately hitting their noses. It felt much warmer in here than it did outside, and the whole esthetic seemed cozy and sweet. The colors were deep browns, reds, and some accent blues making out the bistro. 

"Welcome to Wildwood bistro. My name is Lillian and I'll be your server today. Are we doing a table of seven?" a young woman walked over, wearing a traditional waitressing outfit. She had messy orange hair that was tied up in a bun, her face littered in lots of freckles and her eyes were a soft brown. She was a short omega, being quite skinny with nothing too special about her appearance. She looked sweet even with her very average looks "Actually, it's just the two of us. The rest will have their own table." Bill was quick to correct, giving a small squeeze to Mason's hand. Lillian hummed, taking two menus for the alpha and omega "I'll be sure to seat you five in a moment. I'll take you two to your table, or would you prefer a booth?" "A booth please," Mason stated. He liked booths much better. They were very comfortable, had nice big windows for views, and felt much more enclosed and safe rather than a table or a stool. The ginger quickly led them to one of the booths, that was close to another family, but they seem more intuned on eating than socializing with each other. 

Masons hand was finally freed so that the blonde and brunette could sit across from each other, Lillian setting down a menu for each of them to pick what they wanted whilst she sat down the other group and prepared some ice water for them. Mason hummed, looking around a bit before flipping open the menu and looking through "You know, I'm surprised you are being this straight forward. Normally, you talk to me with your tail between your legs." Bill chuckled, resting back on the cushy booth seating as he pulled the menu to rest in his lap like you would a book or laptop, flipping through it "Have you met your sister? She's terrifying." Mason laughed as Lillian, set down their ice water and walking off to go and do something else, but it hardly phased the two. The brunette picked up the water "My sister is shorter than you and doesn't work out half as much as you do. What makes her so intimidating?" 

Bill looked at Mason like he was crazy "You don't need to be jacked up to be scary, Dipper. The glares she gives could make my dad have a heart attack, and he never gets scared by shit. Plus, she doesn't need to be strong on her own, sibling instinct would just make her an unstoppable being. I would know, I have protected Will plenty of times." he hummed, setting down his water "Still, makes me think, what would you do if you caught me alone?" Bill paused, slowly looking up at Mason, biting his lower lip. A tanned hand slowly reached out, grasping his chin delicately "What would you want me to do, Mason?" he asked, his voice having a gurtle tone to it that made it sound dominating. The brunette could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Although he didn't like being controlled or someone trying to dominate him, Bill doing it oddly didn't bother him as much as it would with someone else. They sat there for a good while, just staring deep into each other's eyes, Bill trying to decipher whatever Mason was thinking, and Mason trying to figure out if Bill did that tone on purpose to rile his inner omega. 

"Alright, sorry for the long wait. I can take your order- Oh geez! I'm so sorry for interrupting you two, do you want me to give you some more time?" the two were quick to break the silent staring contest and look up at the ginger omega, Bill retracting his warm hand from Mason's snow-white skin. Mason shook his head to the waitress "No no, It's fine. We'll take our order." 

* * *

Lunch went better than what either the omega or alpha would've expected from it. The air was light and playful the entire time, with smiles, jokes, and flirts being tossed around like nothing. Mason felt a sense of empowerment when eating with Bill since he was being treated like an alpha. Instead of Bill choosing what Mason would have as normal alphas did, he gave Mason full reigns on that choice, something his parents would certainly bitch about if they knew. Rather than let the blonde speak for Mason, he always gave him room to talk, to say what was on his mind, and even open up just a bit. It felt nice like a weight was being removed from the space. They weren't an alpha and omega having lunch, they were two people just enjoying each others company and presence, smiling and laughing with the air feeling light as a feather. The two barely had a concept of time until Lillian brought the bill along, and they agreed to have Bill cover it since he had his wallet and Mason would treat him some time. 

During the walk back, the two were able to indulge in some more stories, but with the monitoring from his workers, they couldn't be as invigorated and lively as before. Mason let Bill lead most of the conversation as he told tall tales from his friends, some being about their times of vandalizing and pranking, and others just being about fond memories of the group when doing their wacky ways. Mason found the group to see eccentric from the stories, but a bit too crazy for his liking, that was just a personal preference though. 

Once they got out of the forest boardwalk, Mason said farewell and walked to the car him and the photographers took. The whole drive back, he was staring out the window, really questioning himself. Bill seemed sweet and treated him as his person, something that other people in that hierarchy wouldn't do. A lot of alphas thought his rebellion was cool but ultimately wanted him to settle down to being their omega, bellow them for pleasure and to remove that spunk in favor of submission. But, for Bill, it seemed like he reveled in Mason's rebellion like it was the sexiest thing on planet earth of his defiance and a hard head. It was a breath of fresh air unlike any other. If he ever had to get married to someone by his parent's wishes, then he would probably settle on Bill since he felt truly normal in those moments. 

He got out of the car when they arrived at the estate, waving farewell as he walked up the marble steps and pushed open one of the large, mahogany doors, hearing the hinges groan in protest from the rust that started to take over them. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Mason was planning to just go to his room, but his barbie doll of a mother had run over and wrapped her arms around him, letting out tears of joy "Oh Mason! I'm so happy!! I thought you were going to be alone forever!!" he looked shocked, letting her squeeze him for a few seconds before pushing her off "What the hell are you talking about? Of course, I'm going to be alone." she laughed, taking hold of his hands "There's no need to hide it anymore darling. We know, it's okay." he yanked his hands away, walking past her "Are you high off botox? What are you talking about hiding?!" 

Mabel had rushed over "See?! I told you, it's just a misunderstanding mom!" his father had joined the small group, chuckling "Mabel, darling, I'm sure you are just blindsided by your brother hiding things." Mason growled, stomping his foot "ARE YOU ALL DEAF!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!?" the father tsked, wrapping an arm around the bleach blonde beta "Mason, no screaming, I'm sure your alpha, Bill, wouldn't like that quality." 

**_"WHAT!?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently made an Instagram for my writings. If you guys want teasers, to give me ideas on the path of the stories, or just to give my prompts for future works then feel free to follow blue.rose161 Feel free to also send me fan art if you guys make it and just tag me, or send me asks to hurry my ass up, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out what happened when he was out with Mason what the Gleeful's have done with the leaked photos.

The world felt like there was white noise all around, that he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The reality on its entire spectrum had done a backflip on the blonde alpha, and now he was lost and trying to process what he just heard. He could only stare at their mouths, they were moving, but he couldn't hear anything coming out. Bill could see his brother standing off to the side, with an unreadable expression that would normally unsettle the alpha if he wasn't so lost.   
Finally, he managed to snap out of his trans, blinking repeatedly as sound crashed into his ears like a tidal wave that made him need to grip his ears briefly before straightening up, looking back at his parents.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" They didn't look too amused with Bill seemingly not paying attention, but would regardless. His mother was a short, roundish omega. Her features were soft and sweet, with rich red hair that was put up in a neat bun. She was adorned in earrings, necklaces, rings, and a diamond-encrusted headband to push back her bangs. His father, on the other hand, was muscular and tall, a very definition of tall dark and handsome. He had blonde hair like Bill, but his skin was a darker shade, as his mother had creamy pale skin. Unlike what many people would think with just looking at them, they were a lively and happy couple. They lived a traditional, high-class life, with a few quirks to it. They did things that made them happy, and both were eccentric and lively people. Rather than play normal ball music during events, loud jazz and swing would come on and they'd bring a party alive together. They both had an extreme love for music, and that passed down to Will and Bill's eldest brother, Kill, who was off across the country working on making a name for himself in his work as a lawyer and sweet mate. 

His mother sighed but began explaining "Well, we saw those photos of you and the Gleeful boy, and we were contacted by his family. They told us that you were courting him in secret because he didn't want it to become public. So, when the photos got leaked, we all agreed that it was perhaps time to allow you two to be wed. So, we had our lawyers set up a quick dowry and it's been official for the last hour that you are now Mason's alpha." Bill's jaw gaped, even if he didn't fall back in the same trans as before, he was shocked beyond belief. He was engaged to Mason Gleeful, the boy he had pined over since he came along in Freshman year. He was technical all his... It was a very mixed emotion that stirred in his gut. 

Of course, he was fucking happy, he got the boy of his fantasies. The person who he'd pined for, made joking flirts, took a punch to the lip, and defended endlessly was now legally his. But, this wasn't what Mason wanted... Mason had so many plans, so many dreams to aspire and grow into, being with Bill meant a completely different life than the one he had intended. Not only that, the Gleefuls had blatantly lied to Bill's parents, they weren't seeing each other. Because of his parent's busy life and good nature, they were taken advantage of and given false information, his parents didn't deserve that. Of course, they'd do this to make their son happy, when Kill showed interest in his mate they were quick to support and make sure he had needed funds to take care of his business and courting. They were love birds who just wanted a happy family even with their absents... What could be going through Mason's head right now? The thought made Bill feel light-headed. What manipulative lies were they telling him? His happiness was never in their best interest, his submission was. Ciphers were known for their power couple status', but many of them of course still followed strict tradition... Were they using Bill as some pawn hoping to tame their son of his seemingly bizarre dreams? 

Bill ended up stumbling into a chair, remaining silent as his thoughts ran for a thousand miles per hour. His father chuckled, seeming not to realize his distraught "I was surprised when I heard the news, I didn't think you'd court without telling us-" "Because I _wouldn't_ court without telling you." Bill corrected, sitting straight. His parents looked confused "They lied to you, I was never courting Mason. He doesn't like me, he wants to stay single for the rest of his life." his mother walked closer to him, taking Bills hands and meeting gaze, her soft brown eyes meeting his "Do you like Mason?" 

The alpha couldn't help but tense up, looking at his mother with a puzzled look before looking at Will. He was being so quiet, just staring Bill down with an emotionless expression. He seemed curious for the answer himself, with one of his brows raised with some suspicion. He knew his brother liked Mason, he never intended for anything like this. But, it was time for the skeletons to come out of the closet. If Mason was now his, there was no reason to hide it anymore. Meeting back to his mothers gaze, he nodded "Yes, I do like him." it felt like a ton of bricks were just shoved off him. He had been keeping that secret from Will for so fucking long that it was weighing on him. He knew his brother was fragile, its the whole reason he kept it behind closed doors, but it was out now, and he didn't know what to expect from Will. His emotions were always flip flop, going from anger, sadness, and happiness in a span of what seemed milliseconds. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, what his thought process was because his emotions were so wacky that it was hard to tell a definite answer. 

"Well, if you like him I'm sure he'll warm up to you. Love can do very good things to people, even him." his mother gave an encouraging smile, squeezing his hands "I can't believe another one of my sons is engaged. I mean, Kill was already a stretch from how rambunctious he is, I just... I'm so happy." a few tears filled her eyes and she hugged her son tightly. All Bill could do is awkwardly pat her back and watch Will, who looked shocked before turning away with a huff, walking off. 

After letting the hug last a little longer he let go, getting up and following the pursuit of his younger twin "Will wait up!" he called out, but the male just started walking faster. Luckily, Bill's athletic skills allowed him to chase his brother down, grasping his shoulder to turn him around "Will, seriously, talk to me." he said. He could see a wave of seething anger behind his brother's eyes. In seconds, a hard smack was displayed on Bills face. 

He was in shock, gingerly touching his cheek before letting out a small laugh and grinning "Okay, I deserve that." it didn't hurt too much, mainly because Will wasn't too strong, but it still stung a bit. He wasn't going to physically fight his brother, especially with the current circumstances. The blue-haired beta just growled "You're not supposed to be laughing right now!" he sounded exasperated like Bills joking mannerisms were not timely in the slightest. Which, they probably weren't. 

After a bit of just standing there awkwardly, Bill rubbing his cheek, Will finally began "You know, I had a feeling you liked him. The way you looked at him, talked to him, I just had this feeling in my gut you weren't telling me something. I didn't believe it, you're my twin brother, we've told each other everything practically. Even when you were a dick to me when we were small, we still did everything together, you protected me, I trusted you. The least you could've done was tell me how you feel." Bill sighed "I didn't want you to get upset-" "Well no fucking shit!" 

Bill blinked in some surprise, his younger brother was never one to curse. Will never liked profanity, even when Bill did it he would give his brother a small warning look, silently telling him a speech each time that cursing wasn't very good-natured and wouldn't get him far with his future. Though, Bill wouldn't bring it up right now "I know you didn't want me to get hurt, all you ever do is protect me from people talking crap! How people say that you're so much better than me, look at Bill the sporty brother and his nerd twin who can barely throw a fucking punch. I know that that's not why I'm hurting. I'm hurting because my brother couldn't even tell me how he felt about the guy I like! He could've at least given me a fucking heads up so then I could start getting over him, that I wouldn't need to be thrown into some hyper shock reality when I saw all those pictures! Both of you smiling, so damn happy... I never saw such a look on his face before, only you seem to gauge it." 

"But in the end, I know you, Bill. You may like his defiance now, but later it will annoy you. You like when people fight you, but in the end, your favorite thing is when you win, when they fall to do their knees before you! I know that one day he's going to be a shell of the amazing fucking person he is now because you'll make him change. You'll break what makes him so fucking perfect now to mold him into a submissive toy. Sure, you'll be happy for a few years, with his defiance and infatuation, but how long are you gonna take that? A few years? Months? Weeks?" the blonde's hands were tightening into fists "Shut up, William." he growled, trying to assert some form of dominance with the beta, but he wasn't backing down, "No! I'm not shutting up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore, because I can't even believe what you do or don't say! I bet you've even thought of him like that, all marked and so fucking perfect for you and your needs-" I SAID SHUT UP WILL!" he grabbed at his brother's collar, glaring daggers into Wills's eyes. 

He saw a brief shift of rage to fear from Will being so aggressive, almost seeming surprised his brother would not only raise his voice but grab at him, but he struck a nerve. He tsked, making Bill let go "Whatever your just upset I'm right," he turned around and started down the hall again "I want Mason's happiness, but I know for all things on this earth, that's not what's going to happen if this marriage goes through." 

Bill stood in that hallway for a while, processing what his brother had just said with a scowl. He grunted and went down the opposite way to head to the gym to cool his nerves. Though, it sparked an overarching thought that would haunt Bill until school would start again. 

If Will acted like this, then when Bill went back to school Monday, he was a deadman with Mason.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill had always loved when Mason defended himself, how fierce he got, that look that just spoke the hellish hatred in his eyes. Well, he loves it when those flames aren't directed at him.

The weekend seemed to end far too quick in the Alphas opinion. From the moment he found out that he was engaged to Mason Gleeful via dowry it felt like the rest of the days went by in a quick blink, and that he had dreamed it all when he woke up from his bed that morning to his alarm making an annoying ringing break the silence. Sitting up and turning it off, he rubbed his tired eyes before pushing back his messy blonde locks, Bill was dreading today. Desperately, he wanted to lay back down and ignore the reality of everything, miss school today to not visit his now fiance. From how enraged Will was, it only made him just a tiny smidge terrified of what hell gates he would be walking into the moment he stepped a foot into that long hallway full of students and teachers. 

Despite himself, he got out of bed and got changed, going much more slowly than he normally would. The world felt like it had gone into a time jump, forcing him to go on and face the music, face the moment, face Mason. God, he didn't want to hear his rage. His infatuation with the omega made him want to protect, make sure he was happy, the whole 'happy omega is a happy alpha' sort of lifestyle. He wanted to have Mason be happy to his, wear that claiming mark with poise and pride like he normally carried himself. Honestly, he didn't plan any of this to be his life. He expected this to be much more romantic, finally taking Mason out in a nice date after ages of working to court him if he ever got that far. A whole romantic scene and then popping the question, and then talking dowry after his proposed. 

Life wasn't going to let Bill be that sappy romantic. It was making him get dressed far too slowly, get the car with his personal driver Soos, down to school. Will was also in the car, but no words were exchanged between the beta and alpha. There was a thick and uncomfortable silence that wafted through the air, the brothers couldn't even look at each other. Soos tried to drop some small talk in, make a joke or two, turn on the radio and ask what station they wanted to get rid of the silence, but they still said nothing. Occasionally, Bill would glance over at his brother to see how he was faring, but he kept his eyes out the window, arms crossed or resting on his trumpet for the band practice that he would be doing later on. Bill normally did plenty of sports, but considering none of the sports seasons had started yet, he would have to wait to get into those extra-curricular activities. 

Bill was sorely mistaken when he thought that the halls would be just as boisterous and loud as normal. It felt like a ghost town. There were people around, moving around, opening lockers and getting to where they needed to, but the conversation wasn't coming around like it normally did. There was an unedging silence that followed the alpha wherever he went. The calm before the storm. The silence was unsettling, and aside from the slamming of lockers, rustling of school bags or the clicking of shoes across the tiled floors, nothing was said. Everyone was watching, waiting, like hungry vultures for the main event when the blonde would be decimated by the brunette. 

People gave plenty of mixed looks at Bill, the omegas looked a bit devasted he was off the market, the alphas looked pissed it was Bill to take the sweet omega and get all those cute photos, betas were everything between. When Bill got to his locker, none of his friends were there to greet him, and Will was long gone ahead to get to his band and avoid the whole events that would take place. He was alone, and alone he would face the angel with the devil's tongue.

When the man of the hour finally arrived, people were staring, parting like the red sea even to let the alpha and omega twins through. People still kept their silence, but the looks changed from remorse, sadness, and some anger, to just distaste. He knew the omegas were upset for sure, considering that he was the one to snatch the Cipher family heartthrob, but he didn't expect the betas or alphas to give such crude expressions. Maybe it was because he seemed like a hypocrite, no one knew the full story aside that they were now engaged via dowry, they didn't know this wasn't by choice for Mason, that his parents had played with his feelings and life in order to manipulate Bills family to give him away like some cheap toy. 

Gideon had stopped Mason in his walk, arms crossed as Pacifica was trying to get him back "I just don't understand you Mason Gleeful! You tell everyone you never intend to get married and then scamper off and get yourself, Bill!? What the hell is wrong with you?! Damned Gleefuls, being mass manipulators, the worst chain in the fucking world for a family! Maybe some alpha dick will do you some good!" if looks could kill, the albino would be on the floor convulsing with blood being gutted out of him. Both the twins looked ready to kill, with Mabel growling with a stance that said she would pounce. If Pacifica wasn't there, the omega would be on the floor already and at the mercy of her strength and current rage. 

"Everyone please!" the blonde cried, yanking Gideon by his hoodie back to behind her "Honestly, all this animosity and silence is awful! I get that people are upset, that they think your a liar and Bill did whatever. But I'm sure there's an explanation for this all! Let them talk!" Mabel slowly calmed, keeping her angry look at Gideon, but Pacifica's voice seeming to calm her down. Though, her voice didn't have that same calming effect it had on Mabel on Mason. He had an infamous smirk that looked straight out of a villain in a comic book "Oh, there is plenty I have to say." he reassured, parting from his sister to walk in front of Bill. The blonde could feel from the air in his lungs clog up in his throat, practically strangling him. The fire in Mason's eyes was intense flames, looking like blue flames had erupted within them that were going to carry Bill further into madness. His smell was on fire as well, pheromones wafting to where the chai smell was a sour drug for his system to take in. One that Bill wanted to relish in, but at this moment hated because he knew that the central build of that reaction was the omegas rage at him. 

"Mason-" "How much did you spend?" Bill gaped, staring down at Mason with wide eyes to such a question. Normally, that information wasn't spoken between the alpha and omega. For many omegas, it hurt to think they were put to a price and then bought by whoever, it was degrading if the price wasn't high, and to put their personality to money didn't seem right to many of them. Bill closed his mouth, looking down at the floor rather than the blazing lapis "I'm not telling you that." he could almost feel Mason's smirk get wider "Oh, my parents told me. I just wanted to hear you say it," he could hear his delicate steps as he circled him, being the predator rather than the prey "I hope it was nice to think of the sum for me. You know, throw away all that small talk we had, all that actual enjoyment, just in the garbage. Was it worth every penny? Hallelujah, Bill Cipher got the treassure! He finally got the balls to put the money for the person who finally started to trust him!" 

Bill wiped around to meet gaze again, Mason standing behind him which made him swivel on his heels "I didn't do any of that! My parents-" "Don't pull shit out of your ass, Cipher. My parents told me everything, how you had my team turn against me to take those photos of us as some cheap proof that I was in love with you. Your folks contacted them and bam, I'm suddenly engaged to you and my life is being thrown away!" he shoved Bill back, letting out his growl. He could already hear the gasps around that Mason used it "I can't believe I trusted you at all! I opened up, told you all my dreams that I wanted to go through in life! How I want to break the fucking glass ceiling on this place! I thought... I thought you saw me as a person." under the boiling hot rage Mason felt, Bill could see pain. Had Mason trusted him? Had he relieved he was different from the other alphas he used for his ploys of manipulation? 

The moment of vulnerability rehardened once again, with Mason growling up at Bill with Mabel going over to hold his shoulder to make sure he didn't lunge at the blonde alpha "I guess I was wrong about you. I guess I'm just a fucking doll that you want to play with! You wanted to play with how I feel, how I think of you, of my future, everything! You invade my head like a fucking plague and then you ruin all of my dreams! I never wanted to be some housewife to you to get pups, I told you that. I want to be someone in this world, but I guess little ol' omegas don't get that. I guess I don't deserve those dreams, even from the person I thought would understand them the most." he turned around, walking down the hall. 

Bill just stared off in shock, his heart was beating in his ears as he stared at those beautiful curly tresses slowly make their way down, the soured smell of chai and honey fading out. He knew people were talking, but he couldn't hear them. All he could hear was how his heart was beating out of his chest, how his friends were coming over and asking if he was okay, how the hallways were full of noise that he couldn't comprehend. 

The vultures were eating him alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short, I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of hell thanks to the sudden dowry for Mason, Bill decides to get some advice from the distressed omega's alpha twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue-heavy in the first half. I did promise a longer chapter so here it is, but that doesn't mean it doesn't end with a cliffhanger ;)

The last few days had been a literal hell on earth for the Alpha. That wasn't even a metaphor either, If Bill had died and was sent to the fiery depths, then this is what he would encounter. After Mason's vent session in the hallway, the male hadn't said a single word to him. He didn't even look at the alpha anymore, keeping his eyes glaring at the floor each time he passed, with his twin glaring daggers at Bill that spoke volumes of their belief he was the one who had fucked up. William was luckily speaking to him again, but he could still see the hurt behind the blue-haired male's features, the betrayal he must be going through of Bill hiding things from the beta twin. Talk in the halls hadn't ceased in the slightest. Sure, many decided not to mention such things of what they thought of the whole situation to the blonde himself, but that didn't stop the lingering voices, the vultures still making rumors, twisting the narrative further into painful knives that dug into him to try and apologize to his omega.

Mason's family was not making the situation any better, if anything, they were making it worse. Already, they had taken Mason off his light dosage of suppressants, making the light masking to his smell completely prominent. Bill could see how alphas were leering even more toward the omega, and it forced Mason to be glued to Mabel's hip to the point he couldn't walk to the bathroom by himself. Any alpha that looked at the Gleeful could tell that Mason was not happy in his dowry, and that sadness was going to affect any unmated alpha, which was practically all of them in the school, want to go and make them happy. It was natural for alphas to protect and care for their omega or beta, so if they were upset, they wanted to comfort and make them happy. 

So not only was Bill dealing with an unhappy omega, betrayed brother, shit-talking, but he also had to put keeping watch of his own back for the sake of some alpha not to challenge him for his omega. 

Of course, his friends were extremely sympathetic to this whole situation and knew the story well from Bills side of it. For the last few days, the Henchmaniacs had been wracking their heads on how to get the omega on his own for Bill to finally talk to him. But, so far all of their plots had become empty-handed. It was starting to piss Bill off, he hated being talked crap about, and now that Mason's family was playing with the person he wanted to worship, it was natural for him to be pissed. It felt like he was backed into a corner, beat down to the floor and the vultures of other students flying down to pick at his rotting corpse. They wanted his suffering, wanted the drama, wanted the Cipher to be laid on the floor with the perfection that made Mason Gleeful above him with his own, dead gaze. 

Well, if Ciphers were good at anything, it was getting up after a good beating, rising above the ashes, and overtaking any challenge faced. 

It was early roaming hours before classes would start, and Bill was leaned back on his locker watching Mason and Mabel closely. They started to become more rushed in the halls. Rather than letting Mason walkabout, appreciate the faithfulness of the students around him to his divinity, flirt with Bill or another alpha, before heading to class, much of the middlemen had been cut out. They walked down the halls as normal but didn't say a word other than to each other, or Mabel socializing with her darling Pacifica, before Mabel was walking her omega brother to his first class. Bill had memorized the pattern well, how Mason always gave small glances behind or around him, gripped his stuff tighter to his chest, had such a cold gaze to anyone who looked at him. Mabel was no better, but her expressions were much more feral, ready to kill and lunge at anyone who wasn't her sweet Marshmallow. Pacifica had started to become more avid around Mabel, hugged to her arm with the blonde resting her head on the shoulder of the brunette with a giddy smile. She seemed to be Mabel's sweet tooth, always happy and managing to keep Mabel from killing Bill with just her bare hands. 

Just as Mason and Pacifica walked into class together, was when Bill finally let his weight shift to standing straight rather than being leaned back on the lockers. He watched with eagle eyes as Mabel started making her way to her next class, which was down one of the more narrow halls. After following her once, he found that she had PE for the first period rather than some alpha based class. Just like omegas had their set classes to learn how to run households and cook, alphas had business classes and learned how to take leadership roles. 

Bill was sure to walk casually, further back away from Mabel. He had to talk to her, she had the first set of insight into what happened when Mason was told about the dowry. If he knew what happened, then he could finally understand how badly it affected the brunette, and from there take some more steps to make the Gleeful listen to him so he could finally fix this shitty mess. 

He wasn't sure if Mabel could tell if he was trailing, but even if she could she was pretty nonchalant, using her phone as she walked and not paying attention forward. It seemed she had memorized the path of the hallway well, as many students were already going towards their locker rooms to get changed into the proper attire. She was slightly trailing thanks to the distraction, holding her binder underneath her left arm as her right scrolled mindlessly on whatever was on the screen. She looked perplexed, but it was good her mind was preoccupied, it gave Bill the perfect opportunity to grab her wrist and yank her into the nearest supply closet, slamming the door shut and using his body to shield the handle so she couldn't open it up. 

Mabel looked ready to kill, now off her phone but still holding it in hand, growling and her pupils narrowed. Her nails had grown out just a bit, now digging into her phone case. He had given her an open opportunity to practically ripping him open, and Bill understood that well "Easy there, I'm not here to do anything. I need to talk." "Fuck off." she said back elegantly, putting her phone in her pocket and adjusting her bag "I have nothing to say to you. Let me out." she added, walking closer to Bill, starting a staring contest. She was demanding him to move, and he was sure if he was anything like a beta, it would come off as an alpha demand. He was very glad those didn't work on him "No." he said back, just as rudely "We aren't leaving this supply closet until we talk. I don't care if we end up skipping, I can deal with that on my record. But what would lovely Charlotte and Mathew say about that to you if they got a call saying you skipped?" 

The blonde was definitely poking the bear, but he couldn't help but challenge her right back, his biology just simply would not allow anything less to another alpha. With a huff, she crossed her arms, letting her elongated nails start to dig into the fabric of her sleeves " _Fine_ , you piece of shit, what the fuck do you want?" she sounded very unamused, looking around at anything else but the alpha standing before her in the small confine of the closet. Bill let out a pleasant hum, glad to have won so far "It's about your brother-" Which one? The one who got their heart stomped in or the happy one" she said, her face contorting into a grimace. Bill let out an exasperated sigh "You only have one brother. Anyways, I need to ask about him. What happened when your parents told you about the dowry?" she raised a brow, shuffling her stance "Seriously? this is what you wanted to ask me about? What, wanted to hear how upset he got when he heard?" 

Bill growled, pinching the bridge of his nose "Goddamnit Mabel, work with me here. I'm trying to fix this shit!" her brow remained raised, but Mabel started to seem more curious of what he had to say "The hell are you talking about fixing it? You set a dowry, treated him like an object, and lied through your tongue of whatever you told him. What else is there to hear?" the blonde groaned, hitting his head back against the door "Does everyone seriously think I did that? No, that's not what happened. Have you met me? I've wanted to mate your brother since I first smelled him." she didn't seem to approve of his last comment, but she did lean back against the shelves of cleaning product "Oh really? Then please, engage me in your version of the story." 

With some irritation, he retold the story he had repeated so many times over to his friend group back to Mabel, sometimes jumbling the events from how many times he had to say the story in the past few days. The alpha female seemed more amused than anything else when listening, but she didn't interrupt and just simply let Bill jibber jabber on about how Charlotte and Mathew were the ones to suggest the marriage rather than Bill or his family, and how his parents followed along for his happiness. 

"That's very different than the one alpha and beta told me," she said, pushing back her bangs and fixing her headband. With another groan, he said " _I know that!_ I shared, so now fucking tell me what your parents said." Bill was just getting more annoyed by the second. Dealing with Alphas was always annoying, especially when they were family to the omega. They were much more possessive over family members, and it made communication between the families much more difficult until the claiming and marriage. 

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll tell you," 

* * *

Mason was staring at his parents, wide-eyed as he tried to process what they even said. He was still in his Great Uncle Ford's arms, the aged alpha male had just come back from his trip with Stanley, bearing gifts, lots of hugs, and just sheer joy. For Mason, it had been an extremely good day. He was able to go out and take some photos, in a beautiful setting with his team, see Bill for the first time without someone else around, and now got his father figure back from his trips overseas. He would never say it to anyone, but he truly felt respected with the alpha. He did feel like a person, empowered, in his element. He felt beside Bill, he could do anything, that he wasn't restrained by his biology to hold him back in life. That in a way, just standing beside the blonde, would be the key to achieving all of his future dreams. 

Those preconceptions and moments with Bill are what made hearing what his parents had to say about the dowry so shocking. 

Ford looked choked up, protectively holding his grand-nephew close to his frame "Charlotte- Mathew, don't be this brash. Mason can't be engaged yet, that's-" "That's exactly what is happening." his mother cut in, raising a dismissive hand. Even with being a beta, she still very assertive, unless when it came to his father. When it was to their relationship, she was nothing but submissive, and in turn, got her hands all over his father's money to spend as she pleased. If that was going out drinking with her friends, buying new designer things, it didn't matter, just as long as she was a good little beta. Despite her face not being able to convey much emotion to all the plastic underneath her skin, her blue eyes were able to show off the serious tone. He could hear a growl ripping through Ford's throat "You can't just give him away to the first dowry he gets! This is his choice!" Mathew tsked, shaking his head "It is my choice who he ends up with, Stanford. And frankly, Mason has been asked to dowry plenty of times, you just destroy the paperwork before I can get to it. A butler told me that." 

The brunette let out his own rumbled growl in his throat, looking up at Ford with an exasperated look "They're lying, right? There is no possible way, It can't be Bill who-" "Oh but it was." his mother intervened again wickedly, almost sounding excited to say it "His family was very eager to put the cash up for you. Including him, talking about how he wanted his omega to be dolled up on their wedding day, perfect for the claiming." Mason pulled himself free from his great uncle's arms, starting to walk backward with a horrified expression "Stop it, you're lying to me!" he yelled, feeling how the breath started to seize up in his lungs, his throat practically choking him with no hands there to block off the airflow. His skin felt like it was on fire, especially around the eyes where his vision began to blur up to gathering tears that he refused to let fall- not in front of them. 

Bill was good to him.  
He wouldn't do this, right?   
Surely this was some mistake, it had to be.   
Bill made him feel like a person, a prince, pureblood blissful royalty.  
It couldn't have all been fake.   
Surely, Mason wasn't that naive... Surely... 

"Believe it or not my boy, but omegas are only good for one thing." the woman started to walk toward her son, practically pouring salt and lemon into the gashing wound that dripped from his heart "They are good for submission- little toys for alphas to play with. You may think that you can do all these things that you dream of, but you can't. You'll be sitting in a house, pregnant with pups, serving somebody." when she was in front of Mason, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "That's why I wanted alpha twins." with such a satisfied look that it made Mason feel light-headed, like all the blood was draining from that wound that was carved into his very damn soul. 

**"Charlotte!!"** Ford barked out angrily, shoving her back and standing in front of his nephew "You do not speak like that to him! He hardly deserves such harshness!" he said, keeping his stance straight as he glared daggers into his niece.

Mabel was trying to comfort Mason, holding onto his shoulders and looking him in the eyes, but he couldn't hear a thing. It felt like a million knives had simultaneously stabbed into his heart and soul, leaking crimson across the floor. He could see Bill forming in that metaphorical blood, above him. He was grinning, he was laughing, he was happy. And yet, the male looked so smug, like he had finally won a hard-working game and Mason was the perfect little prize. 

Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal 

The male cocked his head in a way that made Mason secretly starstruck so many times before, his eyes so dark in a way that screamed possession, objectification, ownership, how a master looked to their pet. 

_"Little omega~"_

His legs wouldn't stop moving as he ran down the hall, not looking back, unable to hear his uncle or sister crying out to him to come back. 

BETRAYAL BETRAYAL BETRAYAL 

** LIAR.  **

* * *

"Wow..." Bill rested back against the door, staring down at the floor with a saddened look while he did so. In an instant, so many thoughts ran through his mind, so many emotions. A strong one was the rage for the males' parents. They twisted the narrative for their sons suffering, trying to make his heartbroken to try and make him believe submission was the only thing left, give him no outlet, no belief, truly sell out that he was an omega, and an object. But overall, he felt aching remorse. Now, his need to reconnect and explain was dire, to kiss across that soft porcelain skin and reassure that perfection of the earth that it wasn't true and he wanted to worship him more than anything. He wanted to carry that little omega through life, but let him chase those big dreams he had and watch it all happen. He wanted Mason at his side, always in reach, but still living the life he always aspired to get to.

For once, the conception of Mason as omega and as a person was clear, rather than a blurred desire between the two versions that clouded the mind of the alpha. 

Mabel was silent while Bill processed, a dark look of sadness overtaking her features to retelling her brother's feelings. She hated imagining that heartbreak in his face, how fast he ran down the halls, how he tore his room in half in sheer frustration before just collapsing in broken sobs. The brunette remembered vividly how Mason looked so weak, curled up in his Great Uncles arms with broken hiccups and sniffles leaving him when he had fallen unconscious, no longer able to bear the burden of overwhelming feelings. The female alpha cleared her throat and gave a firm nod "That's what happened... I don't know how you plan to fix this, even if what you say is true, it's going to take some big gesture for him to even believe you. He's... Messed up. He's even being apprehensive around me, he thinks everyone is going to hurt him now..." She stepped closer, forcing Bill to look up and meet with a firm gaze "Whatever you do to make him happy again, you are allowed to whisk him away... Just... Give me my brother back, the witty and sarcastic, ambitious and cunning. I can't stand seeing him like this. 

Bill gave a firm nod, a gleam of determination striking into his golden eyes "I'll do what it takes. Just as long as I get the chance to, and figure out what gesture." Mabel nodded, soon nudging Bill away from the door so she could twist the knob and open it. When she looked back at the blonde, her eyes weren't nearly as primal and animalistic, much softer and almost remorseful for the alpha "See you around." she finished with, closing the closet door behind her, the alphas heels clicking on the empty hall as she made her way to gym class, leaving Bill behind to think. 

* * *

Just getting to lunch was just as torturous as the week before had been. No matter what Bill tried, classwork wasn't nearly as important as his future marital issues. He needed to figure out the solution to his love life, not math or the formula for a science experiment. Rather than looking at the board, the alpha's eyes were staring in the back of the sweet tresses of curly brown hair his future omega had, desperately racking his brain raw with questions that he had no answers to. He knew Mason was badly damaged, he believed that Bill had hurt him, and it kind of hurt to think Mason's trust in him was so wary. But, he could hardly be judged for it. When someone has snakes for parents, it makes it hard not to trust the world around them. It makes it hard for people to trust themselves or frankly others. And it makes it unbelievably difficult to have faith when someone bluntly tells you it was all a facade. 

At some point during the third period, the answer to his problem seems to strike over like a tidal wave, and the rest of the morning feels more like a pointless blur than a pensive, snail pace reality. Bills' entire body is tingly, practically itchy to finally try his attempt to make the omega listen to him, to mend this, to fix what was broken by another's hands and then have the faith from the omega to keep him together forevermore. It was going to be quite a humiliating thing for him to do, which is why he had every intention of doing it in an abandoned classroom. It was the math teachers, who always left during lunchtime to get their break before the second half of the day ensued.

Mason was once again, glued to his sister's side, walking empty-handed of his school things to get to lunch. The only thing he had was his lunch bag, which was still cold from when the maid took it out of the freezer to pack with his bag. His parents started to insist he eat more school lunches, saying _you need to be less skinny, alphas like a little chub_ or _if you're too skinny it won't be good for any pup_ anytime he heard those words, it made him wish he could starve himself to death. If he didn't have workers who constantly checked on his health, then he probably would've. The omega had lost total faith in the world, and if he had to live the rest of his life as an object, never free, being deceived for his body, then he didn't want to exist in. He wasn't going to do anything self-harming, mainly curse the gods. He wasn't ballsy enough just to end it all, because no matter what, living things would hold the smallest part of hope in themselves. 

It seemed almost in a blink when a warm hand was wrapped in his and he was practically torn away from Mabel's side. He yelped, looking back to see none other than Bill fucking Cipher looking back at him "We need to talk." the male spoke firmly, yanking Mason once again to his side. Mason bared his teeth and growled, and it had developed. The more he used it, the more his normally honey vocal cords had adjusted to making such a gurtle sound, even if a small strain still emanated after since omegas weren't exactly prone to growling. 

"I refuse to speak to you. Mabel-"   
"Go with him Mason," the brunette sputtered, staring at his sister with bulging eyes for a long moment. She hated Bill, why was she allowing this? Wasn't she supposed to be on his side? She knew what Bill had done to him, why was she allowing this!? Mabel gave him a look that Mason couldn't distinguish before being dragged off, and he had no heart to try and tug himself away from the overwhelming shock that boiled from his gut and up. 

Bill seemed to be moving at a very fast pace, which caused the brunette's steps to falter at times and make him almost trip. He was going to complain, but the moment his eyes wandered around the hall he understood Bill's eager pace. Practically every alpha in the vicinity was breathing down his neck, with beady eyes keen to see the opposing alpha. They could see Mason's distress, and it was an alphas duty to omega to protect and make them happy, please them in ways of leadership and the omega in submission. No wonder they looked like bloodthirsty hounds, they wanted a fight. They wanted Cipher to fuck up so then they could challenge him and promptly attempt a claim on Mason if they won, which was not going to happen in the slightest. The smell of the pheromones filled the hallway like teens leaving the gym locker room, and Mason started to grip back at Bill's hand apprehensively, watching as omegas starting to react to the dominating scent around him, starting to pine and drool. There was a devasting sensation in his head and limbs to act the same as his fellow omegas, but he kept sharp movements to keep his limbs from obeying that urge. This is how it had been since his parents took him off his light dose of suppressants, he could smell so much stronger now, and it was starting to mess with his head a lot more than he'd prefer.

In what seemed a blink of the eye, they were both in an abandoned classroom. The teacher in this room was the Math teacher, and she never stayed during lunch, leaving it for the Highschoolers to use freely without being micromanaged. The only time students could come in for retakes on tests or quizzes was before or after school, otherwise, you'd need to send her an email detailing why you couldn't show up and why you think she should stay back for your sorry ass. Unless your pet died, she rarely let it slide. 

The door was shut behind them and Mason couldn't help but sneer around the room and hug himself. It was just him and the alpha, all alone, in a classroom where no teacher was. He felt hints of anxiety rush into his system like some drug needle fed into his system, what was Bill trying to accomplish? Was he trying to get some taste of him before the forced marriage? Mason would rather eat pencil shavings before he'd do that. 

"I don't know why you brought me here, I told you I don't want to talk." the brunette stated flatly, crossing his arms over his provocatively dressed frame and facing the opposite direction. Mason didn't even want to look at the alpha, gaze into those same amber eyes he once held such trust for before it was crushed. He had believed every word Bill had told him, that the male saw him as a person, that he wasn't an object, and he felt so fucking stupid for it now. He let himself cave, allowed himself to believe every word. Now, the fate his parents wanted of him was forced down his throat, making him be strangled in the emotions. The ones he refused to acknowledge for his future, which was splitting at the seams to become a dainty housewife only for this very two-faced alpha. 

But really, Mason thought Bill was just a bit stupid. He was sure he was quite obvious in his peaked interest toward the alpha, it wasn't like he did much to hide it. He always wanted to flirt with him in a craze of curiosity at first. He found Bill strange when they first met, a lively spirit that couldn't be contained, that made Mason wonder how he could have so much money yet be so little of class. From that curiousity sparked a pure interest, and the two slowly became friends without even realizing it, before spiraling into the flirting they once did.

Even though he could never smell Bill that well before, the overwhelming mint smell that he had barely got a whiff of on their walk was more prominent than ever. The mint was such a sweet smell, seeming alluring yet light. It was hard to explain, but it was truly something. It held the sort of tone of lighthearted comedy, yet could become so overpowering in seconds if the male felt threatened, it worked so well for him, and Mason was sure that very smell is what made the blonde such a heartthrob to the other omegas and betas about. 

He heard a heavy sigh escape the other male, and footsteps follow to where the alpha was standing behind him. Mason could feel that familiar heat Bill's skin carried, so warm, so comforting. It felt like it was melting him, even if they weren't touching yet. All these different sensations and emotions because of his removal of suppressants felt nauseating, strange, and made an odd lightheaded feeling fill his head. These were things he normally wouldn't notice day today, but his sensitivity was heightened, and he was put in a compromising position like this. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder, and he tensed, looking down at the bronzed hand as it stayed in place, unmoving. He was sure it was meant to be comforting, but he just felt more awkward in the suffocating space of mint, and he felt tingles travel from the contact down his body, and his knees desperately wanted to collapse in some omega submission. 

"Well then, let me talk," Bill spoke, his tone still ever flat. The omega scoffed, shoving the handoff, he had to stay his ground, had to keep being strong. This was the very alpha that decieted him, that hurt him, that was going to marry him and take away the one thing that made him happy. Freedom. He couldn't bear it, and bile felt like it was going to rip his throat into shreds "I don't want to listen to what you have to say, now just leave me alone." he gave Bill a harsh glare, shoving past him and walking towards the door. He got so close to it, his hand just barely grazed the cold metal, before his other was taken once again and he was being pulled away from escape. 

With some jagged, forced movements, he was facing Bill in a heartbeat, the alpha gripping his shoulders firmly to keep him in place. He expected a glare, the blonde to maybe use his alpha voice on him, just something that screamed dominance and ownership. 

Though, the ever-unpredictable Cipher did the complete opposite. Slowly, he dropped down onto his knees, just as an omega was expected to their partner, holding Mason's hands together and close to his face. The alpha placed a ginger kiss across the ivory knuckles of perfection, a desperate expression of pain and light humiliation on his features. This was the most degrading thing an alpha or leading beta could do, to admit submission, to follow rules rather than challenge, to get down on their knees and _beg_ rather than _demand._ Even Bill's voice came out desperate and cracked, just as those sweet honey eyes depicted that this was a hard thing, that his biology was going to eat him alive for doing. 

"Please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cliffhanger is here. I know, it's mega big juicy tea, but I promise I will get the next updates soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciphers are known to be able to get back up after being beaten down and take over the world with that newfound strength to rise from the ashes.  
> Gleeful's will manipulate and drive people insane, gain followers and praise. At the drop of their hat, they can wrap someone around their finger to toy and manipulate.
> 
> Put them together, and you have an unstoppable power couple.

For a long while, only silence lingered in the room Bill and Mason were in. The omega was helplessly staring down at him, with wide eyes and lips pursed up in an expression that could not be explained. His head fell into a helpless spin, light and on-air, making his reaction time and processing slow as he just stared down at Bill. He had no words, at least none that could fit or explain what he was feeling. There was an overwhelming power that surged Mason's entire body to see the alpha at his knees, just for him. No alpha was exactly willing to drop their status. Many wore it as a cloak that drapes their shoulders, kept them supreme and above. It was easier to be carried to the finish line than to run to get there. An omegas place was to sit like that at the end of the line and accept whatever the alpha gave them like it was a blessing that the leader barely lifted a needed finger to get there. 

In a way, it was the ultimate trust of omega to alpha to have the dominant kneel. It showed that they respected their boundaries, wanted to give what they wanted, it's why when many alphas proposed, it was down on one knee. 

"Please." 

The words seemed so pitiful to be coming out of such a prestigious alpha before him. Bill was worshipped by omegas, respected by betas, and no alpha would dare challenge him no matter how angry they could get at him. He was a presence who expected attention, jovial, yet held so much intelligence behind amber eyes. This was something revolutionary to Mason, he never felt so much power, so much control, so much reassurance or safety in one instance. And he found himself swallowing a lump building in his throat and nodding silently rather than trying to use words to express those emotions. 

Bill's hold on his hands tightened a little in a seemingly loving squeeze before letting go, and Mason allowed himself to cup the man's face, feeling the strong, angular ridges of his skin. The blonde briefly leaned into the touches, letting out a husky sigh before letting his eyes lull closed as he talked "Mason, I never did the dowry. Your parents asked mine, I swear I'm not lying. I know, you're afraid. You so scared of being lied to, used, manipulated that you believed them. Let me be the one to say it, that I never asked for that dowry." The brunette was tense, his body felt rigid in its stance, hands gaining a sheen of sweat as he kept the tanned skin in his hands. 

"How am I supposed to believe that, Bill? You wanted me constantly, you crave me in ways other alphas do. What if this was all just... You playing me to get in my head, make me think I can achieve anything in life when I can't because I'm a stupid, naive omega!" Bill growled, his eyes opening again with something fierce within as he held Mason's hands again "If that's what they tell you, it's bullshit. Mason, of course, I fucking want you. Have you seen you? You're the sexiest person I've ever laid my eyes on, with a smell that drives me up the damn wall. I fucking believe in you for christ's sake." "No, you don't. No one does, I'm a damn joke here." 

The alphas grip was getting tighter, and suddenly Mason was being tugged to kneel just a bit, so the two could meet in a closer gaze, Bill now gripping Mason's shoulders rather than his hands to keep him firmly in place "Don't talk like that ever again. Mason Alexander Gleeful, you are no omega, no beta, you are a damn alpha trapped in an omegas body. And you know what? I'm going to treat you just like one, like a damn person. You are not my servant in this engagement, you are my equal." Mason was pulled harder, and his legs gave out as his body collapsed into Bills, squeezed in a tight embrace that made the air in Mason's lungs strike clear out of him "I'd rather watch the world burn to ashes right beside you than watch you burn and nothing else. I want to watch you succeed, right beside me, in arms reach. Mason Gleeful, I will be your alpha, but you will also be mine." 

Mason had never felt safe in alphas hold. He always felt challenged, intimidated, demeaned. There was never a point in his life, aside from his great Uncles embrace, that he didn't feel like less than human. Well, until that very moment he hadn't. Bills' hold was strong, powerful, comforting in a way Mason once again could not use words to explain. It was sincere, loving, it felt like home all on its own. Bill's alpha smell of peppermint lingered around them, and as the brunette took a shaky breath of air, the cooling smell overtook his lungs, making his burning organs become cool and relaxed, his dizzying head feel content and calm, no longer screaming and fighting. He didn't feel any worse when tears started to drip down his face when his arms wrapped back around to hold onto the comforting alphas hold and hiccuped cries left him. He didn't feel ashamed to accept the gentle pats on his back, the sweet words caressing his ear of reassurance, praise, and comfort. 

His parents were truly liars, nothing they could say would make him believe them again, could make him believe these amounting sweet nothings, a gentle hug, were fake. This was real, someone respected him. 

And with that powering his head with a joy that was melting his heart, he grabbed lush locks of blonde hair to crash thin lips to his own. 

* * *

Bill was holding his sweet angel close, rubbing slow circles in Masons back and whispering to him how it was okay to cry. He couldn't believe he got through to him, it was astounding. For two years straight, he had worked to have this swirling trust and passion. His gut had pulled him forward to the Gleeful, but they were at a place where Bill was chasing an illusion. And right now, the illusion had cleared and this beauty needed his comfort, his reassurance, to hear that everything was going to be okay; that Mason had every human right to show these emotions. Mason Gleeful wasn't perfect to the average alpha, but to Bill, he was everything Bill could ever want.

So, when their lips finally conjoined by the omegas wish, he had _ascended_ to a new level of heaven. 

Masons mouth was something to worship all on its own, soft and plush, thick lips and tasting much more sweetly of the honey within the chai that Mason's scent lingered with. There was a burning fire that shot through Bill's mouth and tingled through his body like an earthquake, rupturing everything in its path. His grip on the lithe body became exceptionally tight, yet cradling. He supported the teen's lower back with ginger hands, giving reassuring rubs across it as the other supported between his shoulder blades. He started to work his mouth back, in slow, sensual motions to keep the swirling peace in the area. Everything was so passionate and raw, it was hard to contain when every desire Bill had wanted for so long was being fulfilled so suddenly. 

Their lips moved in a sexual harmony, each second the skin was pressed together seemed to gain a new heightened reaction of passion and desire between the other. Chai and mint were swirling the room as well, making the place smell like some small little cafe you'd see off the coast. Mason was his siren afterall, the caller of his name, his obsession, the one who consumed Bill with the power of the waves and his allure that let the water sink into his system and suffocate him. 

When they pulled apart, both of them were at a loss; simple animalistic panting was all that resonated around them. Before Bill was pushing his mouth forward to meet again, and this time with much more fervor. There was sudden desperation that rolled off his body in wanton, just more, more give him _more_ goddamnit. He was desperate for this sensation. He could spend hours with the Gleeful's sweet mouth to his, become breathless and fall deeper into his newfound addiction that was Mason's lips. The omega had no issue with the movement, a keen resonating in the back of his throat in approval as his hands continued to tussle and twist in Ciphers' hair. 

Ecstasy became the newest emotion to join as the alphas tongue slipped into the omegas mouth, and Bill could feel a small moan erupt against his jaw from the Gleeful, and the sound on itself was like a harp had played. It was sweet and soft, airy and enough to make Bill weep. It was such a light, lovely sound that could bring any man much like him to their knees and worship the beauty as he desired to. But now, they lost that chance. Mason was all his, and he was all Masons. 

Although the two could seemingly stay like that forever, exploring each new sensation of what it was like to kiss the other, oxygen was a requirement of survival. Bill pulled away this time, their breathing even heavier as mixed saliva was dripping down the pale freckled chin that Mason owned, which Bill took the courtesy of cleaning. His heart was riding a tidal wave of cloud nine, one that he couldn't see himself getting off of ever again. He felt truly bonded to Mason, even without claiming the mark. He was sure he imprinted on the teen, as the male's smell seemed even stronger in his senses, and stronger waves of wanting to protect the brunette beauty went out in powerful pheromones across the abandoned classroom.

"So, I heard something about watching the world burn?" Mason asked, with a small grin on his face that Bill couldn't help but laugh along to. He nodded, cupping the rounded cheek with a hum as he stared into lapis eyes, that for once he seemed to understand the code of "Of course, want some smores with that?" Mason giggled back to Bill's witty response, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he pressing his forehead into Bills "I don't see why not. Just as long as you have the gasoline to start the bonfire." "Why wouldn't I have the gasoline? You are the one with the match." he cradled Mason's body into his, slowly standing back up and setting the brunette down after. He pulled the male close, and Mason seemed to perfectly slot underneath his arm, and everything felt complete. 

With new waves of strengthening confidence wavering, the two went out to face the world, the truth, and acceptance of the other ringing loud and clear to each of them.

* * *

"Where the hell is Bill!" Pyronica roared in demand, slamming her hand's affront of the other alpha, which was Mabel. She had a harsh glare, which made the blonde sitting beside the brunette whimper and push herself close into her lover. Mabel's eyes narrowed "I don't know what you're talking about." she said nonchalantly, already getting to work on comforting her sweet marshmallow from the sudden jump scare. Pyronica huffed "Acting coy? I know he went to go talk to Mason, he's been out for practically the whole lunch, what the hell are you planning?" 

Mabel gained a subtle grin, as though it was hard to contain "I haven't planned a thing Py, it's Bill who did all the planning." Pyronica scoffed "What the hell are you-?" before the pink-haired alpha could finish her question, audible gasps sprang about the room, and as she turned she saw what everyone was so shocked about. Mason was tucked safely under Bill's arm, with his hold around the alphas strongly built waist. The two looked happy, and both their smells were strong in the air, it screamed unity, power, and a demanding scent. 

Omegas looked devasted and angry, like how dare this harlot of an omega take away the prized alpha, betas were both shocked and confused since Mason was always so adamant on never needing an alpha, insisting that Bill was a bad person. The other alphas weren't much different with that confusion, but also rage that they lost the opportunity to comfort and possibly take Bill's place in Mason's life. And finally, the very thoughts of people that both Mason and Bill were raised to be on the good end of, in favor of perfection and societal norms, it didn't matter to them. Those thoughts of each race and version of the people didn't mean a damn thing. 

Now, they had each other, and that's all that truly mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that the series doesn't end here! There is still some more stuff I want to make and have fun with before it ends! I just have to say, thank you guys so fucking much for your relentless support. I was so shocked when I saw how many people have taken the time to read this, give it kudos or even a comment. Thank you all so much, every comment drives my inspiration to keep updating this story. In celebration to you guys for your love and adoration to this story, the next one will finally appease a certain tag in the additional tags. So, I hope you guys are prepared, love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
